


Night Moves

by RachaelLikesYaoi



Series: The LP of Dean & Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, And Longer Chapter Updates, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Beta Work, Blow Jobs, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel is a giant geek, Castiel is called Glasses, Coming Untouched, Crude Humor, Dean works at a bar, Dean's Nickname is Green Eyes, Expect Changes, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Inspired by Music, Instant Attraction, M/M, Night Moves by Bob Seger, No Build, Public Sex, Rocker!Dean, Shameless Smut, Slow Build for Feelings, So Original is the nicknames, Tags to be added, Work In Progress, bottom!Castiel, nerd!Castiel, shy!Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelLikesYaoi/pseuds/RachaelLikesYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the summer of 1980, Castiel and Gabriel had moved into a town in Kansas for the summer because Gabriel had gotten a summer job there. Castiel hadn't expected much from the summer, but soon after a trip to the library and meeting a girl named Charlie his entire outlook on life changes. He never expected or even wanted to make friends while he was in the small city of Lawrence. He would only have to leave them in the end. When he met Dean Winchester though, he quickly figured out that he would have more than just friends. He'd have family and a lover, and all in all an unforgettable summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time period type fanfiction. I hope you like it and enjoy reading about how much I made Castiel and Charlie absolutely geek about everything. Also, I changed some of the lyrics to Bob Seger's Night Moves so that it would fit for Dean and Castiel. I do not own the song or any piece of it, or any of the characters in this work. I just simply love the song and the show. Please enjoy.

_I was a little too tall_

_Could've used a few pounds_

_Tight pants points hardly renown_

_He was a sand haired beauty with big green eyes_

_And points all his own sitting way up high_

_Way up firm and high_

 

It was the summer of 1980, Castiel fixed his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose as he wrinkled it and picked up another book. Gabriel had told him to go to the library, told him that the library had air conditioning and books. ‘You like books Cassie, so why don’t you go check some out and maybe get to know some people,’ were his exact words to the young Novak. Castiel had agreed though he thought the idea of meeting someone in this town was a stupid idea. They were only here for the summer because Gabriel had gotten a job working and cropping wheat for some guy with too many teeth missing and a gaze that made Castiel uncomfortable. The Novak’s were going to leave once the summer was over so what was the purpose of meeting someone? Castiel clenched his jaw and read the back of the book, skimming over the summary and deciding that he didn’t want it. He shoved it back into place and then walked out of the historical biographies to the science fiction section. He always enjoyed a good read about extraterrestrials and the like. He started with the As and picked up the first one he saw.

“The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy?” He asked as he turned the book around to start reading the summary. “One Thursday lunchtime the Earth gets unexpectedly demolished to make way for a new hyperspace bypass.” Castiel cocked a brow and continued to read barely audible. “For Arthur Dean, who has only just had his house demolished that morning.” He smirked and licked his lips. “Sounds like this guy doesn’t have the best of luck.” The blue eyed man chuckled and opened his mouth to finish up the summary. “This seems to be more than he can cope with. Sadly, however, the weekend has only just begun, and the galaxy is a very strange and startling place.” Castiel sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and pondered it for a moment before smirking and walking away from the isle of books, settling on just one. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again and that was when he felt the tap on his shoulder.

“Excuse me,” a voice sounded through the library and Castiel turned around to see no one at first before his eyes moved down to see a kid. Okay, so he might not have been a kid, but he was definitely a few years younger than Castiel. He had bright green eyes and tousled brown hair.

“Oh,” Castiel said and he let go of his lip. “Yes?”

“Hi,” he said shyly and his hand went to slip into his pants pocket. “You wouldn’t happen to know where the comic books are would you?” Castiel cocked a brow and he looked around the library. He honestly had no idea where anything really was. He had just come for a book and he had one. He was going to check it out and be done with conversation, finding a chair to sit and relax in so that he could read in peace with air conditioning.

“I’m sorry,” he said with a frown and he watched as the other boy matched his expression. “I’m afraid that I don’t really know where anything is. I just got into this town only a few days ago.” Castiel watched as the kid looked down, but he nodded.

“Okay,” he said and he scratched the back of his head. “My brother and I only got here a few days ago too.” He looked up at Castiel and smiled. “I’m Sam by the way.” Castiel returned the smile and he held out his hand. They shook and Castiel could already feel himself for making the interaction.

“Castiel,” he said and Sam smiled widely.  
“Castiel?” He asked and Castiel watched as dimples penetrating his seemingly perfect skin. “What kind of name is that?” The blue eyed man chuckled and Sam joined in as well.

“A very religious name,” he said and he shook his head. “Listen, it was nice meeting you Sam, but I have to go check out this book and I shouldn’t stop you from your quest of finding the comic book section.” Sam frowned but nodded.

“Okay,” he said and took a step backwards. “Maybe I’ll see you around town Castiel.” Castiel smiled and nodded.

“Maybe you will,” and with that he turned and walked away from Sam, heading over to the checkout center so that he could call Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy his own for two weeks. He smiled at the librarian and slid the book across the counter. She cocked a brow at him and shook her head. Castiel smiled, she was probably thinking something along the line of kids today and their science fiction mumbo jumbo. Castiel had no problem whatsoever with her thinking that either. With all the movies that had come out in the past years he was surprised there hadn’t been a smile. Hell, Alien had just come out and Castiel thought it was one of the best things that he had ever seen. The scenery and quality had just been jaw dropping.

“Enjoy your book young sir,” the librarian said somewhat bitterly as she slid it across the desk and over to Castiel. He smiled at her and then went off to the right so he could find a chair to call his home for the next few hours. He found a chair in a sort of circle of chairs, a coffee table sitting in the middle. He smiled and sat down, not even bothering to pay attention to the other people around him. Castiel opened his book and started to read.

He was instantly engrossed into it, happy that he didn’t have to be out in the heat like Gabriel, that he was allowed to sit and relax for his last free summer. Castiel wasn’t a kid, he was considered an adult since he could vote and drink, but he’d just graduated high school so he was still in that in between period. Gabriel and him had both decided that they didn’t want to live with the restrictions of their parents anymore so they found themselves in Kansas. Which is, and always will be a long way away from San Francisco. It was hotter here, which Castiel could never dream off. It was hotter and drier, and people tended to be more stand offish around him because he wasn’t from around Kansas at all. Castiel pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again and that was when he was interrupted from his book, stopping in between a sentence that said _‘A government spider sidled up to him and attempted to press a copy of his prepared speech into his hands.’_ Castiel had smirked and then a nice voice chimed in.

“The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy is one of my favorite books,” the voice rang out and Castiel looked up to see a fiery redheaded girl with bright green eyes. What was it with everyone in Kansas having green eyes? She herself had a copy of J.R.R. Tolkien’s Hobbit clung to her chest and she smiled. “It’s witty and quirky, and I think that Douglas Adams is one of the best.” She smiled sheepishly and Castiel took in the fact that she had Star Wars shirt fitted around her slender frame. She pushed up her glasses and then made herself at home, sitting on the arm of Castiel’s chair. “Charlie Bradbury, science fiction expert and extraordinaire.”

Castiel chuckled and he held his hand out for her to shake. “Castiel Novak, avid reader of science fiction and all things strange,” he said and she smiled as well, bright teeth presenting themselves.

“Well Castiel Novak, have you ever seen this?” She asked and pulled away The Hobbit to show off her Star Wars shirt. Castiel smiled widely and nodded.

“I wasn’t born yesterday, I’ve seen every science fiction flick you can think of,” he said and she cocked a brow.

“Oh have you?” Castiel nodded and watched as Charlie brought up a hand to her chin, her eyes looking off to the left as she searched her memory for another movie. Castiel laughed again and she reached across with her free hand, placing her pointer finger on his lips. “Sush my comrade, I am thinking.” Castiel rolled his eyes and then she smirked again. “Westworld?”

Castiel cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. Then he smirked again as he watched Charlie’s face drop. “Of course I’ve seen Westworld.” The fiery redhead raised her brow in question.

“Who stars in it?” She asked and Castiel rolled his eyes yet again. “Just answer the question Novak or I won’t invite you out for a drink that involves a bar that plays the cantina music from Star Wars.” That sounded awesome. A bar that played the music from the cantina scene in Star Wars? Castiel could look at Charlie and say he was in love right there and then if it hadn’t been for one thing standing in his way. The fact that Charlie was the wrong gender for him. His eyes grew wide at the thought of walking in and hearing the saxes, sitting down at the bar and asking for a beer. The blue eyed man would be able to close his eyes and just replay the scene over and over again for as long as he wanted to.

“Yul Brynner played the Gunslinger,” Castiel started and watched as the redhead’s face contorted into a bright smile. “And Peter Martin and John Blane were played by Richard Benjamin and James Brolin.” He shifted himself from his seat and stood up. “So where is this bar?” Charlie bounced onto her feet and grasped Castiel’s hand.

“I’ll show you,” she said with a bright smile and Castiel again took in her appearance. Blue flannel, tight jeans and a Star Wars shirt, a geek’s dream. She was slender in all the right places and her hair was long, luscious, and straight. Castiel followed behind her as she pulled them out of the library and into the Kansas heat.

* * *

 

Castiel and Charlie both had to walk to the bar. It wasn’t a bad walk, the sun had been setting so everything around them had been cooling down. They also got to talk more about their interests and hobbies. Charlie told Castiel that she wanted to go into the computer scene and Castiel chuckled, telling her that she just wanted to live the life of a science fiction novel. She shrugged her shoulders and said that it didn’t sound like a bad life. They laughed a lot and already he knew that Charlie and him were friends.

“I’m dead serious Castiel,” she said and she looked over at him, nudging his arm. “Computers are the future. One day we’re all going to wake up and the air will be a constant sixty-five degrees. People will be wearing glasses that broadcast the news and there will be blimps in the sky at a constant rate telling us of everything that is going on with gigantic televisions.” Castiel rolled his eyes. That sounded like a wonderful future.

“And I can’t wait to see it Charlie,” he said, even though he knew that what she was talking about was past their time. She giggled and slipped one of her hands in her jean pockets, a silence falling around them. Castiel looked down at his feet, seeing his Beatles shirt cling to him from sweating in the Kansas sun. His pants could be categorized to fit along with Charlie’s, tight and uncomfortable, but they didn’t hug as much as her’s.

The blue eyed man had been all set and ready to cross the street when he noticed that Charlie had ducked behind him and rushed over to a door. He quickly swiveled on his feet and caught up with her with ease. “Is this the place?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yeah, are you ready?” She asked and he nodded. She opened the door and the music instantly filled Castiel’s ears, making his entire body tremble. The man could just picture the scene. He pictured himself as Luke, although that made Charlie Obi Wan Kenobi. He smiled at the thought and literally saw all the aliens as he walked in.

“Thank you for sharing this Obi Wan,” he said, he heard Charlie’s loud laughter over the sound of the saxes and trumpets. Eventually though, the aliens turned into patrons and bartenders, and Castiel was left with the blandness of the bar. The only bright side being the music.

“You’re welcome Luke,” she replied and then went straight up to the bar, Castiel followed behind and sat beside her. It was a nice bar and thank the lord for air conditioning. He smiled and then he noticed how the bar was actually split in two. It broke off to an outside patio, another bar and bartender set up there. He looked back at Charlie and smiled.

“So what do you drink?” He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t usually drink, I mostly just come for the music and the entertainment of the drunkards,” she said and then looked around the bar. “I mean, look at him.” She raised her finger and Castiel followed it to see a guy busting a move by the jukebox. He was literally flailing about and the blue eyed man laughed loudly at the scene. He shook his head then looked at the bartender.

“I’ll take a rum and coke,” he said and the woman nodded before looking towards Charlie.

“Hi,” she said and Castiel watched as a heat rised to Charlie’s cheeks. “The usual Charles?” She smiled and nodded and then the bartender left the both of them. Castiel smiled knowingly and Charlie caught the glance.

“What?” She asked and Castiel leaned forward.

“I sort of assumed you were into women earlier, but that just proved it,” he said and Charlie’s eyes grew wide in disbelief. She was about to retort and call it rubbish, but Castiel held up his hand. “Its okay Charles, I don’t find her attractive like you do.” Scratch what Castiel said before about Charlie’s eyes growing wide, because they met an even new bulge when she heard Castiel say that.

“You mean?” The redhead asked and Castiel nodded. “You like?” He nodded again and she smiled. “No.”

“Yes I do, and I think it would be better for both of us if we didn’t talk about it in such a public place,” he said as the barmaid sat their drinks down. Castiel smiled and thanked her then went back to looking at Charlie. “So I rather enjoyed reading J.R.R. Tolkien’s books. I’ve read all of the Lord of the Rings along with the Hobbit.” Charlie nodded, noticing the change in subject and smiled as she sipped her coke.

“I love them,” she said with a slight smirk. Her cheeks had gone back to a normal color and Castiel wouldn’t lie and say that she didn’t look even more adorable with it. Her freckles even seemed to grow a different shade when she did so. “I mean, my mom would read the Hobbit to me every night before I would go to bed. Not the whole thing, but bits and pieces until I would drift off.” Castiel nodded with a small smile.

“I wish my parents would have even let me have the Hobbit in the house,” he said as he looked at his drink. “I mean I’ve read them several times, but I had to keep them from my parents. They saw magic or aliens as the work of the devil and banished me from it.” Which was true, Castiel had learned to resent his parents because he had loved everything they didn’t. He sipped at his drink and Charlie stood up.

“I’m going to use the ladies room,” she said with a smile. “I’ll be right back.” Castiel nodded and watched as she left. He looked down at his drink and swished it around the glass before exploring the bar got the better of him. He stood up and walked around the bar, taking in the scene before he walked out to the patio. It was rowdier that was for sure. Castiel was surprised by how the music had changed from the sound of the cantina to a whole new set of music. It was rock music and Castiel smiled. He could enjoy this type of music, music that his parents would never enjoy. AC/DC’s You shook me all night long filtered into his ears and he smiled as he let the music take him. Castiel walked around the patio and turned to the bar so that he could order another rum and coke when his eyes landed on it.  

Bright green eyes, the greenest he had ever seen. Brighter than Charlie’s, brighter than Sam’s. Brighter than everything in the entire planet, and definitely more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. The eyes were speckled around with light brown freckles that wrapped around the man’s cheeks and slipped down his neck. Castiel could only assume that they were probably peppered along every inch of his body. The man’s jaw was wide and sculpted and he was just so stunningly beautiful. He was so beautiful and Castiel hadn’t even seen a smile from him. He’d only seen the nod and then watched as he disappeared under the counter, probably retrieving a drink of some kind. The blue eyed man immediately took a seat at the bar and he waited patiently for the man to rise up again. To present him with the most stunningly beautiful sight in the world. He licked his lips and felt his entire body tremble with anticipation. Never before had Castiel ever been so stricken with a man at first glance. Usually he could say attractive and then chat them up, but never did he feel the need to leap across a bar and smash against him. Never had he felt like he just needed to strip off the entirety of his clothes and just ask the man to touch him. Fuck he didn’t even know his name and he was fantasizing about him.

Castiel let his mind wander to the small place he had stored away, the one that always helped him in the mornings or those long nights when he just couldn’t find any sort of comfort. He opened it up and let everything flow into his brain. He thought of climbing over the bar, perching himself on top of it and grabbing the other man’s shirt, which by the way had been a Motorhead shirt that was hugging him way too tightly to be straight. He would pull him forward and crash their lips together hungrily, feeling the other man hesitate for a second before melting into him and grasping at his hips roughly.

Castiel’s hands would slip under said tight shirt and roam around the probably perfectly muscled and tanned skin, feeling across every nook and crevice of it. He would hear the small groan of the other man and feel them press together even more. Castiel wouldn’t even care that they were in the middle of a bar, wouldn’t care that people could be watching. He would just continue with his business, hands slipping down to pull at the other’s pants. What did those even look like? Castiel had no fucking clue. If they were as tight as his shirt, then the blue eyed man would definitely be weak in the knees and unable to move because of an erection.

He shook those thoughts away almost immediately though as his eyes met the unbelievably emerald of the other. “What can I get you?” The man asked and holy fucking shit Castiel felt like he would orgasm right there. He never knew that a man’s voice could be so deep, so dripping with sexual desire. It was his normal fucking voice, it was normal for the other man and it made Castiel physically tremble. He cocked a brow at Green Eyes, deciding that it sounded like a good nickname, and felt his mouth dry up. How could he nicely say that he wanted the other man to take him to the bathroom and fuck his brains out? There wasn’t one. Castiel watched as Green Eyes tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner and then licked his lips. Fuck Green Eyes, fuck him and his tongue darting out and wetting his lips. His perfectly shaped and chapped lips. “Alright, well you think of something and I’ll be back.”

Castiel was about to say something but Green Eyes was already heading down to the other end of the bar. How hard was it to say a rum and coke? Apparently pretty fucking hard when you had the walking and talking image of sex staring at you with his too fucking perfect face. Castiel clenched his jaw and looked down. He needed to calm himself, he really did because if he didn’t he could vitally ruin his chance with Green Eyes. Of course, he could have absolutely no chance if the man was straight, but no man that beautiful should just be exclusive to girls. Castiel glanced down over the bar and holy shit, how long was he going to use that expression? Holy shit God had given Green Eyes the most beautifully shaped ass in all the world. Castiel thought he had one to be looked at, but no, fuck no did it compare to Green Eyes. The blue eyed man stared longer than should be appropriate and fixed his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose with an intake of breath. “Fuck,” he muttered and then the man was turning back toward him.

His gaze immediately flickered to the bar and he felt his cheeks rise because he knew, he knew that Green Eyes had caught him even before he turned around. There was no possible way the other couldn’t feel Castiel’s blazing glare. “So what can I get you?” He asked with a smirk, hand holding a rag as he wiped off the bar. Castiel licked his lips and looked up at Green Eyes, watching his eyes flicker to his lips and he smirked. Gotcha.

“I’ll have a rum and coke,” he said and he tugged his bottom lip into his teeth, watching as Green Eyes observed that as well. Maybe getting him wasn’t going to be as hard as he thought. Green Eyes nodded and then moved away from him, going to pour his drink. Castiel having his eyes roam shamelessly over the body in front of him. A few moments later and Green Eyes was setting down a drink, sliding it across for Castiel.

“So I’ve never seen you before,” he said and Castiel shivered because his voice was just so empowering. “Where are you from?”

Castiel sipped at his drink and watched as the man bit his own lip, as if returning the gesture. “Originally?” He asked and he placed his chin in his hand and let his elbow rest on the bar. “San Francisco.” Green Eyes smirked and shook his head. “What?”

“Of course you’re big time city,” he said and Castiel only then caught the slight accent. He pushed his glasses up his nose again and reset them on his face.

“And what is so wrong with that?” He asked and Green Eyes laughed.

“Nothing, I can just tell by looking at you that you’re used to trolleys and big buildings, not one story bars and actual cars,” he said and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Oh please I’ve seen plenty of cars in my lifetime, just because I live in the city doesn’t mean I walk everywhere.”

“Do you have your driver’s license?” Castiel felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down.

“No quite,” he mumbled and he heard Green Eyes laugh again.

“Because you didn’t think you would need it,” he said and Castiel looked up at him as he sipped his drink. Fuck, he was so beautiful. “You thought that well since the corner store gets me smokes, and I can walk two blocks to buy groceries, and if I take the bus I can get a job at that one place I don’t need a car, therefore I don’t need a license.” Castiel had never thought of it like that before. He smirked and then swished his glass some.

“What else can you read about me?” He asked and watched Green Eye’s grin turn mischievous. What a sight that was, the brightness of his eyes dulling only slightly because Castiel could practically see the arousal in him. He clicked his tongue and then leaned forward so that they were practically nose to nose.

“I can tell that you’ve been wanting to touch me since you first looked at me,” he whispered and God, Castiel didn’t even know his voice could take on a deeper, even sexier tone than before. Castiel shivered and smirked.

“Oh really?” Green Eyes nodded. “And why do you say that?” Castiel licked his lips and watched as Green Eyes did it in return, so they were making gestures at each other.

“Because your eyes haven’t left an inch of my body since you saw me.”

“They haven’t? I didn’t notice,” Castiel chuckled and Green Eyes leaned away from him. He watched as the other man looked around the bar and then had his eyes land back on Castiel’s. He leaned down to him again and Castiel felt himself swoon when he felt the warm breath against his lips.

“I get off in five, my car is the ‘67 Chevy Impala,” he practically purred and Castiel’s eyes fluttered close at the sound of that. “I expect you to be there when I walk out.” Castiel nodded, eyes still closed and when he opened them Green Eyes was gone. The blue eyed man didn’t have to be told twice, his entire body was stricken with the most beautiful feeling of pleasure and he was out of his chair in a matter of seconds.

When he got outside though, he felt as if he was had. Castiel tugged on his Beatles shirt and looked around. “I have no fucking idea what an Impala looks like, let alone a ‘67 one,” he mumbled to himself as his eyes squinted. The time being late and the sun being set didn’t help with his search either. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. So much for actually getting something with the hottest piece of meat he had ever seen.

“Castiel!” He heard Charlie call from behind him and he turned around with a smile. “Where the fuck did you go?”

Castiel smiled and rubbed the back of his head. “Oh you know, just exploring the rest of the bar,” he said sheepishly. Oh and finding the most fucking beautiful man to ever grace the Earth. I did that too Charlie, but you probably wouldn’t care since you’re into chicks. Castiel had thought for a moment that he had said that out loud because Charlie’s expression had changed.

“Oh well I was just about to head out with Gilda,” she said and Castiel nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the library?” Castiel nodded again and just before Charlie started to walk away he stopped her.

“Wait,” he said and she looked back at him. “Please tell me you know what a ‘67 Chevy Impala looks like.” Charlie cocked a brow but she nodded. “Where?” He looked towards all the cars and could feel his booty clock ticking away. “Charlie this is a life or death situation I need to get to that car.”

“Why?” She asked and Castiel just glared at her. She chuckled and then looked at all the cars. “That one.” She pointed and Castiel didn’t even look at her.

“Thanks bye,” he said and he was off, not even caring to look back at Charlie with a bright smile.

So Green Eyes may have lied a little. Castiel was sitting against the hood of the Impala and he kept checking his watch. It was well past five minutes, and it was well past thirty. He was just about to give up and walk to Gabriel’s temporary apartment before he heard Green Eyes.

“Sorry about that, my boss made me wash all the dishes that we had,” he said and Castiel turned to look at him. He smiled and shook his head.

“Its fine,” he said as casually as he could even thought he could feel his body exploding with absolute need and lust. “Should we go?”

“Yeah, about that,” Dean said and Castiel felt like he had just been stabbed in the gut. Was Green Eyes fucking serious? Did Castiel just wait outside a fucking bar for thirty minutes to be rejected? Did he just seriously pace back and forth around a car that he didn’t even know for sure was Green Eyes’ to be turned down. “Your place or mine?” Relief flooded through him and he smirked.

“Wherever is fine with me,” he replied and watched as Green Eyes smiled.

“Then get in.” Castiel smiled widely and climbed in.

* * *

 

 

The next thing he knew he was in Green Eyes’ car, using every piece of willpower he had to not slide across the bench seat and not start attacking his neck and having his hand start to palm at his crotch.

When Green Eyes had parked his car, their destination being a field out in the middle of nowhere Castiel felt his breath hitch. The ignition had died and the windows were rolled down, but Castiel didn’t hear any of that because Green Eyes had slid across the seat, doing what Castiel had been thinking about for the entirety of the ride, and grasped his shirt. “Oh fuck,” was all he was able to mutter out before they were crashing together. Their lips pressed together roughly and Castiel instantly shifted his body to be pressed against the car door. He moaned uncontrollably from just the feel of Green Eyes’ hands going to slide up his sides. “Fuck.” He lolled his head back and Green Eyes took that as a sign to start attacking Castiel’s neck. The blue eyed man trembled and he moaned again, louder because it wasn’t blocked by the other man’s lips.

“God if you keep doing that I might not even get the chance to fuck you,” Green Eyes purred and all that did was make Castiel moan again. He looked down at Green Eyes and watched as the man’s hands slid under his shirt and hiked it up. Castiel licked his lips and bit the bottom one.

“Shut up and touch me,” he breathed and Green Eyes looked at him with a malicious grin. Castiel shivered again and his hands moved to tangle in the other’s short sandy hair when he pulled at Castiel’s jeans.

“Your pants are so tight,” he said and Castiel chuckled. Of course they were tight, they showed off his ass. That was why Castiel bought them in the first place. His chuckle turned into a choked moan though when he felt them suddenly being tugged down along with his boxers. His grip in Green Eyes’ hair tightened and he rolled his hips up to the other, showing off his sickeningly hard cock.

“Please,” he begged because he felt no hand, or mouth, or anything wrap around him. It was just standing there out in the open and being neglected. “Please touch me.” Castiel’s glasses were askew, but his eyes were so screwed shut that he couldn’t even begin to bother with them. He clenched his jaw and was about to open his eyes and look down before he felt Green Eyes’ hot wet mouth around him. Castiel moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips forward, feeling Green Eyes gag and he smirked. “Oh fuck.”

Green Eyes’ mouth felt so fucking good and amazing wrapped around Castiel that if he hadn’t been holding back with every inch of his being he would have came the second he felt it. He rolled his hips again and then felt the other man start bobbing his head up and down. Castiel moaned again and his hold on the other’s hair only tightened. He tugged and pulled and his head lolled back. His mouth opened and he moaned again before whimpering because he had lost the touch. Castiel’s eyes finally opened and he looked down at Green Eyes. “Why,” fuck he was so breathless, “why did you stop?” He asked and he felt the other’s lips only moments later. The blue eyed man moved his hands from Green Eyes’ hair to wrap around his neck and felt the calloused hands of him pull down Castiel’s pants even more, till they were just discarded clothing on the bottom of his car. Castiel lunged forward, lips still connected with the other man’s as he straddled his legs on either side of the him. He was so hungry, so hungry for more touching. Castiel had never been like this before, never been so wrapped up in another man. Green Eyes’ broke the kiss for a second, or maybe more, but Castiel couldn’t even comprehend time, and pressed his forehead to Castiel’s. He looked down at his jeans and a second later Castiel felt the other man’s cock against his own.

Castiel’s back arched and he wrapped his hands around Green Eyes roughly, tugging at his shirt. He moaned loudly, feeling his voice crack and he looked at the man. “Take,” he let out a long breath and lolled his head back in a moan. “Take off your shirt!” His voice was a snarl and he watched as Green Eyes took a second away from their cocks to strip off his shirt.

“Yours too,” he mumbled for the first time since Castiel felt his mouth around his cock. Castiel nodded obediently and his shirt was thrown to the back seat. Lips attached onto his neck and the blue eyed man felt his cock twitch against the other.

“Fuck Green Eyes!” He almost screamed and his hands went to claw down the other’s back. He felt the man groan and moan as he pulled away. Castiel looked at him with a flushed face and he watched as the other man smiled.

“Green Eyes?” He asked breathlessly and his hand wrapped around both of their cocks, causing Castiel to tense and flail slightly. The blue eyed man wrapped around Green Eyes and he clawed at his back again. “I like it.” His lips were on Castiel’s again seconds later, hand stroking them down faster and causing Castiel to whimper.

“Fuck,” he muttered and then he felt Green Eyes’ tongue slide against his. He moaned and took more of it into his mouth, nipping on it every chance he could. One of Castiel’s hands went to trail up Green Eyes’ back and he tangled it in his hair yet again. He tugged on it, breaking their kiss for a second and hearing the man moan and writhe from underneath him.

Castiel chuckled and they were at it again, tongues slipping and sliding together, cocks rubbing against one another and getting stimulated by Green Eyes’ hand. Castiel’s entire body was trembling and shaking from the stimulation and eventually he couldn’t take it anymore. His back arched and his nails dug bluntly into Green Eyes’ back as he broke the kiss with a moan. “Fuck!” He came faster and harder than he had ever imagined possible and didn’t even realized that it was only a few strokes later before Green Eyes had climaxed as well.

He heard Green Eyes moan and felt him tremble against Castiel. “Holy shit,” he breathed and Castiel smiled as he kissed him again and again, peppering them across his cheeks and freckles. He eventually trailed them down to his neck and he sucked a big purple bruise into the tan skin. “Holy shit that was amazing.” Castiel chuckled and looked at Green Eyes, completely out of breath. It clicked then, everything they just did and the hesitation that the other man seemed to project.

“This was your first time with a man wasn’t it?” He asked and watched Green Eyes frown.

“You could tell?” He asked and Castiel almost thought that it sounded defeated if not hurt. Castiel shook his head and he smiled at Green Eyes.

“God no,” he breathed and his hand ran up and down the other’s back. “No I couldn’t tell till we were done that you hadn’t done it before.” Green Eyes looked at Castiel and smiled, leaning over to peck his lips against the other’s. Castiel pressed back and then the feeling of them were gone.

“I should take you home shouldn’t I?” He asked and Castiel sighed but nodded. He fixed his glasses and slowly removed himself from Green Eyes’ embrace. Green Eyes moved to tuck his cock back into his pants and he started the car back up in no time. Castiel frowned, but he scrambled for his clothes, using his boxers to wipe the come off of his chest and Green Eyes’. He leaned over the bench seat to pick up his Beatles shirt and he slipped it over his head, dropping his boxers on the floor in the backseat in the process.. Castiel leaned back in his seat and slipped on his pants. “Where do you live?”

Castiel looked over at Green Eyes and then at the road. “Saddlehorn Drive,” he said and watched as Green Eyes nodded. “Do you know how to get there?”

“Yeah,” he said and he started up his car. Green Eyes’ shirt was still off and now Castiel had the opportunity to just sit and stare at how perfect it was. He was right in the fact that his freckles continued their trail down his body and around his shoulders. He was right that he was well toned and looked like a piece of art.

“You’re beautiful you know that?” Castiel said and he watched the heat rise on the other’s cheeks. “Is that weird? Another man calling you beautiful?” Green Eyes shook his head and flipped his turn signal on.

“Not weird, just uncommon,” he said and looked over at Castiel. “You’re beautiful too.” Castiel smiled and looked out the window. He fixed his glasses and licked his lips.

“Why thank you,” he mumbled and he looked down at his hands.

* * *

 

Castiel and Green Eyes spent the next thirty minutes in silence as they drove to his apartment. When they got there he noticed the light was on and he looked over at the other man. “This is my stop,” he said with a small smile.

“So it is,” Green Eyes said and Castiel popped the door open. “See you around?”

Castiel smirked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He licked his lips and watched Green Eyes return the gesture. “See you around.” He climbed out of the car reluctantly and watched as the other man drove off, leaving a trail of exhaust in his wake. Castiel bit his lip then trudged up the stairs to their apartment, not at all surprised that Gabriel was still awake.

Where have you been Cassie?” He asked and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Does it matter?” Castiel retorted and Gabriel laughed.

“No, but did you at least find a book?” Castiel looked at Gabriel, half tempted to say that he found a lot of things and that one of them was the sexiest fucking person alive.

“Yes,” he said with a nod and Gabriel smiled.

“Well that’s good,” he mumbled and Castiel yawned. “Go get some rest, those hickeys will hurt like hell in the morning.” The blue eyed man’s eyes grew wide and Gabriel barked a laugh. “A friend of yours dropped this off.” He handed Castiel his book and then yawned himself. “She said you were jazzed about something.” Castiel looked down at the book and he smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah I was,” he said and he grasped his book a little tighter. “I’ll see you in the morning Gabriel.” He kissed his brother’s cheek then disappeared into his room, shutting the door behind him. Castiel plopped down onto his bed, thinking about the fact that he didn’t even get Green Eyes’ name, and he clenched his jaw. “Where was I?” He flipped through the pages of the book and eventually found the spot he was on. _‘A government spider sidled up to him and attempted to press a copy of his prepared speech into his hands.’_

Castiel was unpreparedly asleep after a few pages. 


	2. The Gods Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean have been fucking around for nearly two weeks now. They've done a lot, but Dean hasn't actually slipped it in Castiel. Charlie thinks its because Dean isn't going to be that gay, but Castiel keeps thinking that its because he's shy, and scared that he's going to mess up. They still don't know each other's names, that is, until they get introduced in Castiel's favorite place and sneak off to get it on in the autobiographies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of flash backs. I hope that makes sense. Haha.

**_Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy_ **

**_Out in the back seat of his '67 Chevy_ **

**_Workin' on mysteries without any clues_ **

**_Workin' on our night moves_ **

**_Tryin' to make some front page drive-in news_ **

**_Workin' on our night moves_ **

**_In the summertime_ **

**_In the sweet summertime_ **

****

In all the years that Castiel had been alive, he never thought for one second that he could be so swept up by someone. He’d always seen himself as a man who just wanted a little fun for one night and then it’d all be over. He didn’t expect himself to go to the Roadhouse, which he figured out the name of after asking Charlie, and see Green Eyes over the next few days. He never expected to have sex in a bathroom, sure he’d fantasized about it, but never thought it would happen.

_Green Eyes pushed Castiel against the wall and immediately started to attack his neck, causing the man to shake and wrap his arms around his perfect waist. “Fuck,” he breathed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. Every inch of his body exploded with arousal and he was hard in a matter of seconds. “Green Eyes please.”_ _Castiel had always been one for begging, always a sucker for being submissive._

_“Please fuck me,” he moaned and he felt Green Eyes smile against his skin. His hands grasped Castiel’s hips and flipped him to have his chest against the door._

_“How bad do you want me Glasses?” Castiel chuckled and rolled his eyes._

_“That’s your nickname?” He asked and Green Eyes slipped his hand up his shirt, causing Castiel to lol his head back against the other’s shoulder. He moaned and then hissed when Green Eyes pinched his nipples roughly._

_“Do you have a problem with it?” He asked and pinched the perked nub again, causing Castiel to tighten his hand into a fist against the door. God, Green Eyes shouldn’t have this much power over him. He didn’t even know his fucking name!_

_“No,” he breathed desperately, moving his ass to press it against Green Eye’s bulge in his pants. “Oh God. Please, please fuck- ah- me.” One of Castiel’s hands moved to his own pants and he quickly worked his pants off, making them drop to the floor in one fluid motion. “Please.”_

Castiel’s thoughts and stroking was interrupted when there was a knock on his door. “Cassie,” Gabriel said as he cracked open his brother’s door. Castiel shuffled around quickly, grabbing his pillow from underneath him and placing it over his erect cock. His brother smiled and opened the door wider to show Charlie. “You have a visitor.” Which is exactly what Castiel didn’t want. He smiled tiredly at Charlie and reached over to slip his glasses on.

“Hey Charlie,” he said as Charlie walked in and he rubbed at his eyes. “What happening?” Charlie smiled and she sat down on his bed.

“Oh nothing,” she said with a bright smile. “Just wondering what happened with Green Eyes last night.” Castiel chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Why are you so curious?” He asked and she shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t ask you about Gilda and you.”

“I don’t know _Cassie_ ,” Charlie chuckled and flipped her hair to the side. “It just intrigues me is all.” She looked around his room and then noticed a book on his bedside table. “Do you even have time to read?” She asked as she reached across and grabbed it. “I mean everytime we go to the Roadhouse you’re most likely getting fucked by Green Eyes.”

Castiel groaned and fell back on his bed. “I told you,” he mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. “He hasn’t actually fucked me yet.” That was so unbelievably true. “We’ve messed around a lot, but no actual fucking has occured.”

“Yet? Cas how do you even know if he will?” Charlie asked because she had been that friend that was definitely more nosey in all of his business than needed to be. “I mean you guys have been fucking around for how many weeks? Two? He hasn’t stuck his dick in you yet?”

“Charlie!” Castiel exclaimed as he sat up to glare at her. “Its his first time messing with a dude, he’s shy.”

“He’s shy?” Charlie cocked a brow then lolled her head back with a loud laugh. “He’ll suck you off in a movie theater, but he won’t fuck you because he’s shy?” Oh God was that a good time, Episode V had come out for Star Wars and Castiel really wanted to see it. He hadn’t expected to see Green Eyes there. He was just sitting in the back, enjoying a bag of popcorn before God’s best ass was in his face.

_“Green Eyes?” He asked, because at this point they’d only got it on in his car out by the cornfields. The man turned around and looked down at Castiel, his eyes glowing in the dark theater. “I didn’t take you for a fan of Star Wars.”_

_“I’m not,” Green Eyes said with a smile. “Or not enough that I would see it on opening night.” He looked around the theater and noticed all the people sitting more towards the middle. The entire theater was packed with people seeing Star Wars, this showing room hosting the people who bought their tickets late. “Its sort of crazy isn’t it?” Castiel nodded and watched as Green Eyes sat down beside him with a bottle of coke._

_“Then why are you here?” Castiel asked and Green Eyes looked over at him with a smile._

_“My brother is such a nerd, I’m surprised he doesn’t wear glasses.” Castiel cocked a brow and tilted his head to the side._

_“And what is wrong with wearing glasses?” He asked and Green Eyes looked down at his coke bashfully._

_“Nothing,” he said as he looked back up at Castiel. “Nothing’s wrong with them, especially not on you.”_

“Castiel!” Charlie snapped, causing Castiel to push himself out of his flashback state. “Did you hear anything I just said?”

“What?” He asked as he pressed down on his pillow some more, trying to will his erection away. It was just inappropriate to do that with Charlie in the room. “No what did you say?”

“I asked you if I was ever going to met Green Eyes or if he was just going to stay an air of mystery,” the scarlet haired girl said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“He’ll stay a mystery until I get his name,” Castiel said and Charlie pouted. “I’m sorry, but he’ll be Green Eyes with the great ass and everything else until I get his name. Then he’ll be insert name here with the great ass and everything else. You can’t meet him because you might know him and tell me he’s a bad idea.”

“And why would I say that?” Charlie asked and she tugged at her Star Trek shirt. She told Castiel that she was a lover of all. Didn’t matter that Star Wars had better CGI, but Star Trek was one of her first loves.

“Because he is a fucking terrible idea,” Castiel responded with a wide smirk. “But fucking hell is he intoxicating.” Charlie laughed and shook her head.

“So do you want to go to the library? They’re having some sort of book sale and I don’t really want to go by myself.” Castiel had surprised himself by how much he had gotten into the habit of calling this place his home. He knew that when the summer ended that Gabriel and him would leave, that he would leave Charlie, and Green Eyes, and probably never see them again. At this moment though, none of that seemed to matter.

“Can I get a shower and change?” He asked and Charlie nodded. “Thank you.” He sighed and moved his arms to slip them in his shirt. Castiel was still rocking a massive hard on and there was no way that he wanted Charlie to see it. He looked at his friend and cocked a brow. “Are you going to leave or am I just going to have to get naked in front of you?” Charlie rolled her eyes and gagged.

“God please don’t,” she said as she shook her head. She smirked though. “But you promised me that I get to hear everything you guys do, so what happened last night?”

Castiel smiled and he shifted around in his bed some. “Well....”

_Castiel had hesitated against the door, feeling his body tremble and his lungs produce a whimper because Green Eyes had pulled away. Castiel was braced against the wall, his pants on the floor and his cock pressed against the door. He hadn’t turned around to look at Green Eyes because he was tired of just getting blow jobs from him. Okay that was a lie, he would never be tired of getting blow jobs from him, but he did want something different. “Don’t do this to me now.”_

_There was no way that Green Eyes had time to get nervous now, he was on a break and that had always meant real quick. Castiel had slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose and was about to tell him to call it a night before he felt hands grope his ass. Castiel moaned and leaned back into the touch, thankful that he was at least being touched again. He braced himself more against the door and his eyes screwed shut, waiting for whatever Green Eyes was going ot do next._

_What he got though, had thrown him off guard._

“What did he do?” Charlie asked and Castiel shushed her.

“You were about to find out before you so rudely interrupted me.”

_What he got though, had thrown him off guard. A tongue--_

“No he didn’t,” Charlie interjected and Castiel groaned.

“Do you want to hear what we did or not?” He asked in an irritated tone, making Charlie shut her lips and seal them with a swipe of her finger. “That’s what I thought.”

_Hands had spread Castiel’s ass and a few moments later he felt the warm wetness that was the flat of Green Eyes’ tongue. He shivered and felt his legs wobble at the jolt of pleasure that coursed through him. Castiel moaned and felt one of Green Eyes’ hands push at one of his thighs._

_“Spread more,” he mumbled and Castiel had a little trouble actually moving his feet because dammit he hadn’t ever expected to feel the other’s tongue there. He did though and a few seconds later he was shaking and cursing under his breath because the man’s tongue was working magic in a place it should have never worked magic._

_“Fuck,” he breathed and lolled his head forward, banging it against the door. “Oh fuck more.” His hand clawed at the door some before finally he moved it to wrap around his cock and start stroking him. He moaned loudly again and fuck he didn’t even care that right on the other side of the door there were people drinking and having a beer. Castiel was getting the best form of pleasure and it just spiked when a finger slipped into him. He groaned and shook, head banging against the door again as he pressed more into him. “Fuck Green Eyes.” He smiled and stroked down on his cock before his hand was swatted away._

_“No,” Green Eyes hissed and his tongue slid inside of Castiel beside his finger. Castiel whimpered and scratched at the door again. “You’re going to come without you or me touching you.” Castiel looked down at the floor and was half tempted to touch his cock anyway, but he didn’t want Green Eyes to stop._

_“Okay,” he mumbled breathlessly. “Okay I won’t I promise.” Castiel felt the pull of muscle against his ass and he knew that Green Eyes was smiling. Another lick and thrust of his finger later and Green Eyes was hitting Castiel’s prostate, causing him to explode with too much pleasure and he moaned, voice cracking, as he came against the door. Fuck, it had never been that simple for Castiel, never been so simple to just touch him once there and he was spent. He was breathing heavily, practically seeing stars and he still felt Green Eyes’ finger in him. It moved in and out of him some more, as if getting the feel and Castiel groaned. “I came.” He trembled again and felt like he was going to fall. The other man kept up his finger, and if he continued it he was definitely going to be late from his break._

_“Lick your come off the door,” he said and Castiel turned his head to look behind his back at Green Eyes. “Do it.” Castiel groaned and then slowly, with the other man’s still thrusting in and out of him. got onto his knees. He moaned as he felt the finger press against his prostate again and his cock twitched, not growing hard though. Castiel’s tongue slipped out and slowly slid itself up and around his mess on the door. “That’s it.” Castiel smiled and then felt Green Eyes’ finger leave him. He whimpered and slowly turned around to look at the other._

_“You’re fucking amazing,” he breathed as he moved to slip his pants back up his legs. Green Eyes smirked and licked his lips. Castiel returned the gesture, this becoming a thing between them. Once Castiel was secured back into his pants he noticed the bulge in Green Eyes’ pants. “Do you want me to get that?” The other man nodded and Castiel licked his lips, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose._

_Castiel took no time at all to get Green Eyes’ cock in his mouth. He moaned around it, feeling it twitch in his mouth. He smiled around it and started to bob his head up and down, taking in more of the organ into his mouth with each sinking down motion. Green Eyes had moved his hands to tangle them in Castiel’s hair and he tugged roughly. The other man moaned and bucked his hips up, causing Castiel to gag and he smiled. “I love the feeling of your mouth around my cock.” Castiel nodded and he continued to work Green Eyes, eventually dragging his teeth up and down until the rush of come filled his mouth and he swallowed down every bit of it._

“Do you guys kiss anymore?” Charlie asked as Castiel tried to will the pink of his cheeks away. He shook his head and looked down at his hands.

“Not since the first night,” he said and Charlie frowned.

“Why?” Castiel shrugged his shoulders and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

“We’re not dating so we don’t have to,” he said because he honestly had no idea why Green Eyes hadn’t kissed him since the first time in his car. “I’m okay with that.” Which was sort of a lie. Castiel loved feeling the other man’s lips pressed against his own, he had tried to kiss him a few times but Green Eyes would move his head and bury it in his neck, sucking marks into him instead. He wanted to kiss him again, but he also wanted the other man to keep fucking him so he never brought it up. “I told you what I did last night, can I go take a shower now?”

Charlie chuckled and smiled. “Yes,” she said and she stood up, walking out of the room without another word. Castiel exhaled and moved his pillow, feeling his cock push against the sheet he used at night and strain for attention. His hand slipped underneath the fabric and a few strokes later he was coming on the sheet, body curling because he’d had an erection for so long the relief was overpowering.

* * *

 

Castiel and Charlie arrived at the library when it was about full swing. People were coming in and out of it and Castiel was actually surprised by how many there were. He always thought that the town was small and barely had any people in it, but that wasn’t the case now that he saw people actually in one place. He smiled at Charlie when they walked in and she grasped his hand to tug him over to a section of books.

“So what was that book you were reading about?” She asked and Castiel looked at her, fixing his glasses.

“The Gods Themselves?” He asked and Charlie nodded. He smiled and sat down the book he was looking at. “Well, I’m not that far into it, but basically its the human race being a bunch of dicks and an alien race being the good guys.” Charlie wrinkled her nose and brought her brow together.

“That’s odd,” she said and Castiel nodded.

“That’s why I like it so much,” he said and then he picked up another book. They did this for a while, every so often making casual conversation. Castiel liked Charlie and his’ relationship. They didn’t always have to talk, and they just enjoyed each other’s company. They both also liked the fact that they couldn’t get the other’s hopes up in no possible way. He eventually found a book that looked good enough and bought it for a later day, skimming through the pages. When he went to go sit down and actually read, leaving Charlie by the cheaper books, he only got into the first few pages before his mind drifted to Green Eyes in the movie theater.

_“Really now?” Castiel asked and Green Eyes nodded. Castiel chuckled quietly and then he looked down the aisle. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to your brother?” He watched as the other man sucked his lip into his mouth and looked down the aisle as well._

_“I should yeah,” he said and Castiel frowned, he’d somewhat been hoping that they could talk for a little bit longer, maybe even watch the movie some together. “But,” he turned back to Castiel and his hand slid up and around his thigh. Castiel cocked a brow and his entire body shook from the action. “I think he can wait a little longer.” The blue eyed man smirked and bit his bottom lip, opening his legs up more and glancing down._

_“What do you have in mind?” He asked and it was a matter of moments before Green Eyes was down on his knees and in between Castiel’s legs. Castiel’s eyes grew wide and his hands went to grasp the other’s hair. “Here?” His voice was just a whisper and he leaned down a little more to Green Eyes. The other man nodded and Castiel’s eyes continued their wide appearance. He pushed up his glasses and felt his face ignite and glow bright red. “But there are people here.”_

_“So?” Green Eyes asked, his hands going to rub at Castiel’s thighs. “Be quiet.” Which sounded completely impossible for the blue eyed man. The few times that they had been together over the past few days he was anything but quiet. He was loud and he didn’t give any fucks because the man on his knees before him was the most pleasurable thing on the planet._

_“Its not that simple,” Castiel mumbled and Green Eyes’ fingers popped Castiel’s jeans open. His breath hitched and he was about to moan before the other man had shoved his hand against the blue eyed man’s mouth._

_“Do you want me to suck your dick or not?” He asked and Castiel nodded. “Then be quiet.” Castiel sighed underneath Green Eyes’ hand and the other man slowly removed it. He undid the zip of his pants and tugged it down some. Castiel’s hands went to tangle themselves in the man’s hair and he tugged on it roughly because he couldn’t physically moan._

“Castiel?” A familiar voice rang through his fantasy and he jumped, springing forward in his seat as the entire flashback diminished.

“Yes?” He said shakily as he looked around, eventually looking to his right and seeing Sam. Wow, he hadn’t seen the kid in days, he was still surprised he knew his name. “Oh, hi Sam.”

“Hi,” he said shyly and he had a wallet in his hand. It was tattered and obviously seen better days. “Did you buy some books?” Castiel smiled and nodded. “Could you uh,” he slipped the wallet into his back pocket. “Could you help me look for a book?” Sam looked down bashfully and Castiel couldn’t resist. He tucked his book into his back pocket, seeing as how it was small and he stood up.

“What kind of books do you like?” He asked and Sam looked up at him with a bright smile.

“Thank you so much!” He said happily and then he grasped Castiel’s hand, tugging him towards the piles of books for sale. Castiel chuckled and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the way Sam lit up. “I like fantasy and science fiction.”

“So do I,” Castiel said when they finally stopped and he was able to look at the books. “What sort of reading level do you have? Are you intermediate or more adult?” He looked down at Sam and watched as he pouted in concentration.

“I’m not really sure,” he mumbled and then he looked back up at Castiel. “What did you read when you were my age?” That was a tough question. He read so many books, but he just wasn’t even sure what he read when he was younger. He licked his lips, and smiled because then he thought of Green Eyes. Castiel thought about what he was doing right now, what he actually did during the day since he only saw him at the Roadhouse at night. “Castiel?”

“Sorry,” Castiel said as he shook his head. “I’m sorry. Got lost in my thoughts for a moment.” He looked down at Sam and then started to look through some of the books. “Have you read The Hobbit?” He looked over at Sam and watched as the kid shook his head. “That’s a good book, I mean Tolkien can be hard to read, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t good.” He smiled and then pulled a copy of it from the middle of a stack of books.

Sam nodded and he took the book from Castiel, holding it close to his chest. “What else?” He asked and Castiel looked back down at the books.

“Well,” he said and he picked up all three books of Lord of the Rings. “If you like the Hobbit then you could also get these too. They’re written by Tolkien too.” Sam nodded again and he took those books from Castiel.

“Do you like Star Wars?” He asked and then he looked down. “Nevermind you probably don’t. My brother said he did and then spent the entire showing of Episode V not even bothering to come back and sit with me.” Why did that sound so familiar to Castiel? Why?

_“Green Eyes,” Castiel barely moaned as he leaned back in his chair and screwed his eyes shut. “Fuck Green Eyes what about your brother?” His grip in the other’s hair tightened and he was solely focused on the warmth that was Green Eyes’ mouth. Even if he was saying other things, all he was thinking about was the slight tug of teeth every so often and a small broken ‘sorry’._

_“Do you want me to stop?” He purred quietly and Castiel shook his head. God no did he want Green Eyes to stop. He wanted him to go for as long as he possibly could. He wanted the other man to swallow every bit of him. “That’s what I thought,” and he was back on Castiel’s cock, sinking down and rolling his tongue all around it._

_“Oh fuck,” he breathed and he moved a hand to block his mouth, hoping that he wasn’t drawing attention to them. He felt Green Eyes’ teeth scratch down his cock and he bit back a whimper because it felt so fucking good. Green Eyes’ took him further into his mouth and stroked down, his other hand running up to slip under Castiel’s shirt, fingers pressing into hot skin._

“Castiel?” Sam asked and once again the blue eyed man was snapped back to reality. Could Green Eyes be this kid’s brother? Could, no, just because Green Eyes had a younger brother and this kid obviously had an older brother didn’t mean squat.

“Yes?” he said and he shook his head. “I’m so sorry Sam, I apologize immensely that my mind is elsewhere.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I like Star Wars yes, I’m sorry. I saw it opening night.” Sam smiled widely, his dimples penetrating his face.

“Really?” He asked and he looked down at his books. “So did I.” Okay, so it was just a coincidence. Those happened, they happened all the time.

“Sammy!” A voice barked. No, no, no. Fuck no was this about to happen. “Sammy did you take my wallet?” Castiel was frozen in place. It was Green Eyes, no doubt about it because he could pick his voice out anywhere. It was Green Eyes and Castiel had no idea what he was supposed to do. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked down, staring at a cover of a book that he couldn’t even process what it said. Sam turned around and backed up to Castiel some.

“I might have,” he mumbled and Castiel looked up for only a second before seeing Green Eyes and immediately averting his gaze. “I just wanted to buy some books Dean.” Dean, fuck Castiel could have died right there. His name was Dean, a perfect name to fit such an overwhelmingly attractive body. Castiel was reminded of all the Deans. James Dean, Dean Jagger, Dean Stockwell, Dean Martin, and now this Dean. This Dean that was the most perfect and beautiful creature to ever grace this Earth.

“Fuck you scared me,” Dean said and God, did it feel good to actually say Dean and not Green Eyes anymore. “I thought someone might have stolen it.” Castiel tried to control his blush because he could feel Dean’s eyes shift away from his little brother over to Castiel.

“Oh Dean!” Sam said happily and he elbowed Castiel in the side, causing him to wince and glare at the kid. “This is Castiel, he was helping me pick out books.” The blue eyed man clenched his jaw and then looked up at Dean, their eyes instantly connecting.

“Castiel?” He asked in a questioning manner, as if he almost didn’t believe the sight in front of him. Castiel nodded and slipped his hands into his pockets, looking back down to break the gaze. Dean trembled slightly and then laughter was filling the library. Loud laughter that was emanating from every angle and hitting Castiel in the chest. Dean’s laugh was beautiful and Castiel shivered because of it. “What the hell kinda name is Castiel?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and he glared up at Dean. “God did everybody grow under a rock?” He retorted and he had no idea where his anger was coming from. “It comes from Cassiel, who was the angel of Saturday. Does no one open a Bible?” Dean and Sam both looked up at Castiel and they cocked a brow.

“No,” Dean said with a sort of anger. “No we don’t actually.” Castiel looked down and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well that’s where its from. My parents are religious freaks and named every one of their kids after angels,” he said and he looked around uncomfortably. Maybe seeing Dean was only a night time thing. Maybe they should just stick with the shadows because he felt completely uncomfortable right now. Especially with the other man making fun of his name.

“I like it,” Dean said and Castiel’s head snapped over to look at him. He liked it? God Castiel had heard that phrase too much from Dean. It was a simple three words, but every time Dean said it Castiel’s body vibrated with pleasure.

_“Green Eyes? I like it.”_

_“You have a little scruff on your face.” Presenting the award winning Dean smirk. “I like it.”_

_Dean smiled as he looked at Castiel, his hand going to tug at his shirt. “You’re wearing my shirt.” Castiel looked down and he blushed as he moved to take it off. “No don’t, I like it on you.”_

“Cas?” Dean asked and Castiel blinked several times before looking at Dean.

“Yeah, he’s been doing that all day,” Sam said and Castiel crossed his arms over his chest. Could they blame him? Castiel was sleeping with Dean and it was the best and most distracting thing on the planet.

“Sorry,” he said and he shook his head again. “Is that enough books for you Sam?” Sam nodded and then he slipped the wallet out from his back pocket. He took a twenty out of it and handed it over to Dean before walking away.

“Nice to know you asked!” Dean called after his brother and shook his head. “He’s such a dweeb.” Castiel smirked and he looked down again.

“So your name is Dean,” he said and he looked up at the other man, licking his lips. Dean returned the gesture and Castiel chuckled. “I like it.” Dean smirked back and then he looked arund the library.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” He asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Castiel didn't have to be asked again. He bit his bottom lip and nodded, causing a wide grin across Dean's face. He moved his head in a quick motion, beckoning Castiel to follow him.  

* * *

 

Dean and Castiel didn’t get very far before the green eyed man couldn’t take it anymore. He grasped Castiel’s hand and the next thing Castiel knew he was being shoved up against a bookshelf with a grunt. “Dean,” he breathed and his hands went to wrap themselves around Dean’s neck. The other man responded with grasping the back of Castiel’s thighs, signaling him to wrap his legs around him. Castiel quickly reacted and licked his lips, watching Dean do the same. He chuckled and then his breath caught as Dean started to attack his neck, Castiel’s legs moved quickly to wrap around Dean and he was hoisted a little farther up the bookshelf.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous Cas,” Dean mumbled against Castiel’s skin, hips rolling up into him and making him moan softly. Castiel nodded and grasped at Dean’s shirt, pulling it roughly.

“I’m nothing compared to you Dean,” he mumbled and Dean chuckled before moving his hips against Castiel again, causing Castiel to shiver and grasp Dean’s shirt tighter. This was new, this was definitely new. Dean had never put his cock so closed to Castiel’s ass. Sure, his pants and Castiel’s were blocking them from anything, but that still didn’t mean it didn’t feel good. “So sexy.” He lolled his head back, knocking it against autobiographies of some people that couldn’t possibly be as amazing as the man thrusting up into him. Castiel’s grip tightened even more when he could feel Dean’s clothed erection pushing up against the seam of his jeans. How the hell could Charlie think Dean wouldn’t do it? Because this right here, it was definitely confirmation enough that they will. “Oh Dean.” Castiel was panting, and his body was shaking, but the pushes up into him, the clear arousal that was both flowing through them was amazing.

“Fuck Cas,” he mumbled as he nipped Castiel’s skin roughly, causing Castiel to go weak slightly. He moved his hips down to meet Dean’s thrusts and he groaned. “I want to fuck you so badly.” Castiel nodded and he moved his hands to tangle them in Dean’s hair.

“Then why won’t you?” He asked, his voice barely audible. He felt Dean’s hand slip up his shirt and he shuddered, shoving his face in Dean’s shoulder. He moaned against the fabric and felt his glasses pushing into his face. “I’ve begged enough.” Castiel moaned again and arched his back when Dean pinched his nipple. Fuck they weren’t even really touching and he felt himself climbing quickly. “Dean!” It was a moan, a loud one and there were still people in the library, and there were definitely people down a few aisle from them, but Castiel didn’t have a care in the world. “Please Dean, please just fuck me already.”

“Your nipples are really sensitive aren’t they?” Dean asked and Castiel groaned. This always happened, whenever Castiel would beg Dean to fuck him, the other man would just change the subject. It was always a good change that had Castiel coming in a few minutes, but a change none the less. “I mean I pinch them.” Dean’s fingers pressed together around the nub, causing Castiel to squeeze his eyes shut and dig his fingers into Dean’s shoulder. “And you do that.” He chuckled and then lifted Castiel’s shirt some to expose his chest.

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Castiel asked as he lolled his head back against the books, his chest pushing itself more into Dean’s grasp. Dean shrugged his shoulders and then shifted their bodies so that he could lap at the other’s nipple. Castiel shivered and he banged his head against the books, trying to control himself. “Fuck Dean.” The other man’s teeth were the next thing to be felt and Castiel let out a small cry, pressing himself down onto Dean’s erection. “Dammit I’m--” He was so close, Dean hadn’t even touched his cock and he was so close already. It made absolutely no sense in Castiel’s eyes how one man could have so much control over him. He didn’t even get to finish his statement because Dean had shoved his hips up, pushing his clothed erection against the seam of Castiel’s pants, all the while still nibbling on his nipple. The blue eyed man came in his pants and he felt his face flush as a layer of sweat presented itself. “Oh my fuck.” He was panting and trying his damndest to catch his breath as Dean sat him back down on his feet.

It was wobbly, trying to stand, and Castiel was about to give up when he fell on his ass for the second time. Dean was all smiles and he helped Castiel up each time. “I never thought I could have that much of an impact on someone,” he said with a smirk and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well I never thought someone would dry hump me in a library,” he quickly retorted as he stood up for the last time. “But people can be wrong.” Dean laughed and he shook his head.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom and fix yourself?” He asked and Castiel looked down, finally feeling the come that was all round his cock and boxers. He blushed a bright red and nodded. Why the hell did Dean do this to him? Why did Castiel sometimes feel like a complete love crazed schoolgirl when Dean talked. He looked back over at Dean and fixed his glasses, eventually taking them off so that he could wipe them clean. His eyes squinted as he stared ahead and walked with Dean, trying to focus on the things in front of him.

“You look better with your glasses on,” Dean commented as they reached the bathroom. Castiel rolled his eyes and looked up at the slightly taller man.

“Is that so?” He asked with a cocked brow. “I always thought that I looked like a nerd.”

“You do,” Dean replied quickly with a smirk. “But you’re an incredibly sexy nerd.” Castiel smiled and blushed before walking into the bathroom. Dean followed behind and Castiel looked up at him.

“Can I help you?” He asked and Dean nodded. He looked down and moved his hips a little.

“I’m still hard Cas,” he said a little shyly with a blush spreading across his freckles. Castiel would never get tired of that look. The look that showed Castiel that even the most sexiest and confident people can be shy. He watched as Dean bit his bottom lip and slowly went to start unbuckling his pants.

Castiel got down onto his knees slowly, his hands going to tug at Dean’s jeans, pulling them down. He leaned forward and started to mouth at Dean’s cock, loving the feeling of it twitch and react to his touch. Dean’s boxers were still on and a small moan filtered through the bathroom room as his hands went to tangle in Castiel’s raven hair. Castiel smiled and his hand slipped under Dean’s boxers, scaling up his thigh until he touched his cock, feeling it move against him.

“Fuck Cas,” he breathed and fell back against the door. his grip in Castiel’s hair tightened and he rolled his hips into Castiel’s face. “Do it, suck me off.” Castiel obliged and he pulled Dean’s boxers down, hand going to grasp the other’s throbbing member and tongue slipping out to slide across the length of it. A few seconds later and Castiel was taking Dean into his mouth with a moan, rolling his tongue around it and pushing farther in. His eyes squeezed shut and he started to bob his head, making sure that his teeth grazed across Dean’s cock every so often because he’d picked up that the other had liked it. Dean moaned again and Castiel heard his head bang against the door.

Castiel smiled around Dean’s cock and he sped up, taking Dean fully into his mouthing, taking him all and then sucking in to create a tight space. Dean shook and his hips thrusted forward, causing Castiel to gag and pull back some. The other man though continued to thrust into Castiel’s mouth, moaning and picking up pace as he did so. Castiel’s hands moved to grasped his thighs and he just let Dean fuck into his mouth. “Oh fuck Cas,” he moaned and his cock shoved deep into Castiel’s mouth one last time, the come shooting out and filling Castiel’s mouth and making him gag again. Castiel opened his mouth slightly and felt Dean’s come slip from his mouth and trail down his chin. He groaned and felt Dean push into him a few more times before his cock went limp and he pulled away. C

Castiel wiped his face and he looked up at Dean. “How was that?” He asked in a broken voice. Dean smiled down at him and nodded.

“I liked it,” he mumbled as he licked his lips. Castiel returned the gesture and stood up, pulling Dean’s pants up with him. “Are you going to be at the Roadhouse tonight?”

Castiel zipped Dean’s pants up roughly and scaled his hand up the other’s side. “Are you going to fuck me tonight?” He asked, because it was getting to the point where it just needed to happen. Dean kept saying that he wanted to, so why the fuck hadn’t he yet? Dean looked down and slipped his hands in his pockets, sucking a lip into his mouth. He shrugged his shoulders and looked off to the side. “Why not?”

“I don’t know,” he mumbled and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Bullshit,” he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You keep saying that you want to but you still haven’t.” He walked over to the paper towel dispenser and took a few towels before unbuttoning his pants and dropping them down some. Castiel wiped the come off from earlier and looked at Dean. “Will you fuck me? Because Charlie says you’re not that gay and you won’t.” Dean’s head snapped over to Castiel and he clenched his jaw.

“Who the fuck is Charlie?” He asked and Castiel looked over at him. Was Dean upset at the fact that Castiel told someone about them. “Who is he?” Castiel’s eyes grew wide as it clicked into his head. He lolled his head back and let out a loud laugh. Dean, he was obviously thinking that Charlie could be someone to Castiel. So Dean was obviously jealous.

“Charlie is just a friend,” Castiel said and Dean stepped closer to him.

“We’re just friends, doesn’t mean I don’t like to suck your cock,” Dean retorted and Castiel laughed again. “What is so funny?” Castiel couldn’t help his laughter. Dean was being so serious, and he looked so grumpy, and it was because he thought Charlie was some guy. That Castiel and Charlie could be fooling around as much as Dean and Castiel. He shook his head and looked up at Dean.

“She is a lesbian that I met here a few weeks ago,” he said and watched as all of Dean’s grumpiness disappear from his face. “And we’re not friends.” He cocked a brow and Castiel shook his head. “No friends wouldn’t have waited this long to tell each other their names.”

“Well then what are we Castiel?” He asked and fuck, it felt so amazingly hot to hear Dean say his name. Although, he did like that Dean called him Cas.

“Fuck if I know,” Castiel said and then he buttoned his pants up. “The only thing I do know for sure is that I need to go home and change, maybe shower again.”

“Want me to come with you?” Dean asked with a cocked brow and Castiel smirked.

“Love you to come with me,” he said as he tossed away his trash.

“Just let me drop my brother off at the motel.”


	3. Invisible Cities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel get into a fight, but at the same time they just can't seem to keep their hands off each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been living a basic summer. I start college in a week and I should be on a more average schedule. I hope you like this chapter and I will be starting a new, short one shot of Dean and Castiel. It will not have anything to do with Night Moves.

**_We weren't in love, oh no, far from it_ **

**_We weren't searchin' for some pie in the sky summit_ **

**_We were just young and restless and bored_ **

**_Livin' by the sword_ **

**_And we'd steal away every chance we could_ **

**_To the backroom, to the alley or the trusty woods_ **

 

Castiel and Dean were crashing against each other the second they had securely shut the door behind them in the Novaks’ apartment. The blue eyed man moaned as his hands slipped under Dean’s shirt and his hips rolled against the others. “Fuck me,” he breathed against the skin of Dean’s neck for what seemed like the millionth time. “Please Dean.” Dean moaned as well and he grasped Castiel’s hips, turning him roughly and pressing him against the kitchen counter.

The Novaks’ apartment was small, it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small living area and the kitchen which was where the front door was located. There was a small balcony, but besides that it was really nothing special. Castiel liked that, small living areas when there weren’t that many people living together. It fit both him and Gabriel and that was enough.

Dean slipped his hands around Castiel’s front and tugged at the button of Castiel’s jeans. His face had nuzzled itself against the other man’s neck and Castiel braced his hands against the counter. “Oh Dean,” he breathed and he rolled his hips back, pushing against Dean’s crotch. “Please.” His body was already burning with arousal and he just needed to feel Dean , they’d already fucked around today, but Castiel wanted to have more of Dean. He wanted to have all of him.

“Okay,” he murmured and Castiel shook because that was something he’d been waiting to hear for almost two weeks. He smiled widely and he felt Dean tug his pants down roughly, causing him to let out a low moan. His grip on the counter tightened and he pushed back against Dean more.

“Fuck Dean,” he murmured and he felt his face flush, a layer of sweat already prickling his skin. Dean’s hand had found it’s way to Castiel’s cock and he stroked down on it roughly, causing the other man to arch his back and screw his eyes shut from the absolute pleasure. “Oh fuck.” He trembled and one of his hands moved up to one of the cabinets. He didn’t want to fool around anymore, he wanted to get to it. Dean stroked him again and Castiel sucked his lip into his mouth.Castiel opened the cabinet and he moved back to press against Dean more.

“What are you doing?” He asked in a whisper as he bit down on Castiel’s neck.

“Lube,” he breathed and he arched his back into Dean’s touches. “We need lube.” He panted slightly because his body was aching for more touches, and his heart was racing at its maximum speed. Dean nodded and he moved away from Castiel slightly, probably to take himself out of his jeans. The blue eyed man bit his bottom lip and he grabbed the olive oil. He’d read in a book somewhere that the Greeks used it for lubricant in Ancient Greece.  He pulled it out and a loud chuckle presented itself from behind Castiel. “What’s so funny?” He turned around to look at Dean and looked down at the other man’s cock, wanting so badly to just press against him, but he also wanted to get fucked more.

“Olive oil?” Dean asked and Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“Yes olive oil,” he said with a furrow of his brow. Dean laughed again and he took the oil. “Is that a problem?” Castiel cocked a brow and watched as Dean shook his head.

“No,” he said, trying to control his now small chuckles. “No its not a problem.” He turned it so that the label was facing Castiel and he smirked. “Its just extra virgin.” Blue eyes skimmed down Dean’s broad shoulders and chest, landing on the label of the olive oil. Extra Virgin Olive Oil. Castiel’s lips curled into a grin and his head leaned back, exposing his neck. A laugh vibrated up from his lungs and pushed past his lips. It was loud and he grasped at his chest before it died off because Dean was back on top of him. Castiel moaned and his hands were grasping at Dean, mouth clamping shut.

Dean smiled against Castiel’s skin and he nipped on his neck, sucking a large mark onto it. Castiel squirmed and then he pushed Dean away some, turning around. He shook his ass some and felt the hands grasped his ass causing him to moan. “Oh fuck Dean,” he groaned his he moved his ass more into the other’s hands. “Please.”

“Okay Cas,” he heard Dean murmur as he moved his mouth next to Castiel’s ear, teeth going to nibble on his lobe. “Whatever you want.” Castiel shivered and he nodded his head, causing Dean’s grip on his ear to tighten. Fuck it felt so amazing, every piece of Dean that was touching Castiel was just igniting every nerve in his body. Dean Winchester was truly a god among men. His broadly built, muscles peeking up around every piece of him and making curves. They were so smooth and inviting and Castiel would be perfectly content if that was all he was allowed to do to Dean, just touch him and get nothing in return.

“Please,” Castiel whined and a second later a finger was slipping into him. Castiel tensed up entirely, not expecting it so soon. A little pain shot through him and up his spine. “Eh.” He shivered as Dean continued to push into him. He let out a short breath and there was a soft kiss on his neck.

“Is this okay?” Dean asked and Castiel smiled. Of course it was okay, it was fucking fantastic because this was Dean. Castiel nodded and he reached behind him to touch Dean’s hand, pushing so that his finger went into him more. He let out a small cry and then screwed his eyes shut.

“Just work me and I’ll feel better,” he murmured and then Dean started to move in and out of him slowly, a slick finger working into him and feeling absolutely amazing after a few thrusts. Castiel moaned softly and under his breath he whispered, “Add another.”

Dean pressed another wet kiss to Castiel’s throat and he nipped on the skin. He slipped another finger inside of Castiel and pushed it deep into him, rubbing against Castiel’s prostate. The blue eyed man first let out a cry then it quickly turned into a moan and he rocked back on Dean’s fingers to feel it again. Dean pushed forward again, almost as if he was thrusting into Castiel and that made the other man arch his back towards Dean.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned loudly and his entire body shook all over. Dean scissored his fingers and started to thrust them in and out of Castiel, pressing down on his prostate every so often. This time it did not take much for Castiel to be ready for a third finger. He started to rock back on the fingers and Dean had no trouble slipping another one, marking it up to three. Castiel was moaning and shaking, his hand reaching behind him to tangle itself in Dean’s hair. “Fuck.” He was panting, but he didn’t care, he didn’t care if he sounded like he was in some adult video. Anyone, and Castiel was sure about this, would sound like they were in one. Dean’s fingers felt magnificent in the other man, his other hand gripping Castiel’s hip roughly, lips attaching to any exposed skin he could find of Castiel. “Please Dean.” He was shaking uncontrollably and if Dean didn’t do anything soon Castiel would come without him. “Please I need to feel you.”

“You are feeling me Cas,” Dean whispered, the first words after several long pleasurable minutes. Castiel moaned because Dean had pressed his three fingers against Castiel’s prostate. His hand slipped from Castiel’s hip and smoothed out to wrap around his cock, stroking softly. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and he tugged Dean’s hair roughly, eliciting a moan from the other man. The blue eyed man had gotten that noise completely seared into his mind so that he could save it for a rainy day.

“Fuck. Me,” he growled and he pulled even harder, making Dean stroke him down roughly. “Dean!” Castiel was going to come, he could feel it, and he was going to be so pissed. The fingers slipped out of him and the hand opened, releasing him. Castiel whimpered and his nails dug into the wooden counter. He let out a deep breath and he trembled, ass shaking again because he wanted to feel Dean. It was a few moments later when he felt the tip of Dean’s cock start to push into him and pain shot through him. He cried and his back arched. Had Dean’s cock always been fucking huge? Castiel couldn’t even remember it. It pushed into him more and he felt like he was splitting open. “Stop.” He shook his head and Dean stopped his movements.

“What?” He asked, hands going to rest on Castiel’s hips. The blue eyed man could hear the concern in Dean’s voice and it made him smile because that meant he also cared about Castiel’s saftey. “You wanted me to fuck you.” He started to pull himself from Castiel but the other man quickly moved his hand to behind Dean.

“No,” he whimpered and he moved himself back some, to push Dean to where he was. “I just need it slow, you’re uh.” His cheeks, that were so flushed he should looked like five playing cards, burned to an even new shade of red, almost like tomatoes. “You’re really big.” Castiel could practically feel Dean’s smirk from behind him and he inched a little more into Castiel.

“So slow?” He asked and Castiel nodded. Dean moved to be pressed against Castiel, a hand slipping under Castiel’s shirt and smoothed across the sweaty skin. “I can work with that.” He kissed the side of Castiel’s neck and peppered them up the skin, smile spreading when he reached Castiel’s scruff. “You’re not clean shaven.” The words were so hot against Castiel’s ear, and Dean’s cock was continuously pushing in, filling Castiel nicely.

“You--ha,” he panted slightly and his fingers curled into fists. “You said you liked the scruff.” Dean smiled and he nodded.

“I do,” he whispered and he stopped moving, hips pressed against Castiel and cock fully inside of him. “It tickles.” Castiel’s breath caught as he tried to take all of Dean in, to relax his entire body, because there was no way that he would decline having Dean’s cock in him. Dean started to pull out and Castiel clenched around him, causing Dean to stutter and push back in. “Oh fuck Cas.” A small moan escaped him and Castiel shook his head.

“Not yet,” he breathed and he moved a little, spreading his legs some. “I have to get used to it.” Dean nodded against Castiel’s cheek, a small chuckle escaping as his body shook. Castiel had tickled him with his scruff. It was a few moments before Castiel nodded and he rolled his hips. “You can move.” Dean kissed him again and then pulled out slowly, it was with ease and he thrusting back in, a little bit quicker and hitting Castiel’s prostate. “Oh fuck.” He clenched and Dean moaned along with Castiel.

“So fucking tight,” he breathed and he gripped Castiel tighter. “Tighter than I thought.” That’s because Dean’s cock was huge compared to what Castiel had been used to. He thrusted up into Castiel again, hand going to stroke the other man. He was trembling because Dean felt so fucking good in him. He kept hitting Castiel’s prostate and he was moaning and panting just as much as the blue eyed man. It was so hot in the kitchen, and Castiel wanted to reach across to turn the air conditioning up more. He didn’t though and he even moved his hand to grasp at Dean’s back, edging him to move even more. “So beautiful.”Castiel moaned a little louder and Dean stroked roughly.

“Oh fuck,” he moved with Dean, being pushed more and more against the counter as Dean’s thrusts became harder. “More Dean, oh fuck please.” His head lolled back and it knocked into Dean’s shoulder. Dean sucked on Castiel’s neck, teeth biting with every upward thrust. His pace increased and Castiel could feel himself climbing quickly. “More.” Dean had pulled out, or as far as he could so that his head was just barely in and he pushed up into Castiel as rough as he possibly could. Castiel whined and moaned, turning his head only slightly.

Castiel was surprised by the lips he felt against his own, his body shifting some so that he could kiss Dean with a little more passion. Fireworks were exploding inside of Castiel and he was coming after the green eyed man’s tongue hungrily slipped into his mouth. “Dean,” he moaned in a muffle as the man’s tongue rolled insync with his own. He whimpered as he came on the lower cabinets, it was surprisingly only a few thrusts later before he felt Dean let go inside of him. Castiel had moaned and he felt Dean shake and stutter in his thrusts as he rode his orgasm out, a low moan blowing itself against his lips. Dean was the first to pull away, moving back only slightly so that his cock would slip out.

“Fuck Cas,” he mumbled as his hands slipped themselves from Castiel’s shirt. The blue eyed man’s hand fell from Dean’s hair and he just leaned against the counter, deciding if he could move or not. “That was,” a small dry chuckle escaped Dean’s lips. “That was amazing.” Castiel smiled and he nodded. Eventually he moved his hands down to pull up his pants and he turned to face Dean fully. “We’re doing it again.”

Castiel chuckled and he bit his bottom lip. “I have no problem with that,” he said and he tucked his cock back into his pants, looking down to see Dean’s still out. “Just give me a few days to heal up, maybe even one if I don’t do much.” He watched as Dean moved to tuck his cock back into his jeans and smile.

“Good, because I’m not sure if I could go days without feeling your ass around my cock,” he said and he moved to grasp at Castiel’s hips. The blue eyed man moved his hands to run them up Dean’s KISS shirt and he traced his fingers across the several marks that he’d given the other man over the past few weeks.

“I don’t know if I could go days without feeling it,” he murmured and he leaned up to smash their lips together, a hand moving to slip behind Dean’s head and play with the small hairs on the back of his neck. Castiel was pushed away from Dean seconds later and he opened his eyes to see the man shaking his head. “What?”

“No kissing,” he mumbled as he grasped Castiel’s arms and brought them down to just rest on his chest. “Not unless we’re fucking.” Castiel furrowed his brow and he moved his hands to grasp at Dean’s and pull them away from him in general. He pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why the fuck not?” He asked because that just sounded stupid.

“Because we’re not dating,” Dean argued as he himself furrowed his brow. “We’re not dating, we’re not friends, we’re just fucking each other for pure pleasure.” Castiel could feel the edge in Dean’s voice and he rolled his eyes.

“Fucking fine, so when you’re shoving your dick in my ass you’ll kiss me, but you won’t show a little affection after we’re done?” He hissed and he watched as Dean clenched his jaw.

“Do you want to get fucked by me or not?” He asked and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Just leave,” Castiel murmured as he moved to point at the door.

“Excuse me?” He asked and Castiel shook his head.

“I didn’t stutter Dean, get out of my apartment,” Castiel said as he glared at Dean. With a huff and a slam of the door Dean had left Castiel alone in his apartment. Dean, as Castiel so pleasantly put it, is a terrible idea, but that didn’t mean that the Novak was going to stay away from him. He ran his through his hair and groaned. There was nothing he could do though, he didn’t want to fight with Dean so he just walked back to his room, grabbing his new book of his nightstand and sitting down.

Charlie was supposed to come around to the apartment soon and he really wanted to get some reading done. He opened his book and started to read eventually sucking a lip into his mouth in concentration. After a seven days’ march through woodland, the traveler directed towards Baucis cannot see the city and yet has he arrived. Castiel sighed halfway through though, because all he could think about was Dean.

* * *

 

“Dean?” Charlie asked with a cocked brow as they sat down on his couch, flipping on the TV and catching the tail end of The Beverly Hillbillies episode that Castiel seen for an unknown amount of times. “Don’t tell me you mean Dean Winchester.” She glared at Castiel and he just shrugged his shoulders.

“Honestly Charlie, we never discussed last names, we just figured out first ones,” he said as he sat down beside her, handing her a bottle of Coke. “Does Dean Winchester have a younger brother name Sam?” That got Charlie upset, she leaned over to Castiel and her hand was in a tight fist as it came across his arm.

“Fuck Cas!” She breathed and then she let out a loud laugh. “You’re actually being boned by Winchester!” She laughed again and Castiel cocked a brow.

“No that can’t be right, I mean his brother said that they just came into town,” he said, because he clearly remembered Sam telling him that.

“Yeah, they did,” she said and that did nothing to clear things with Castiel and make things simple. “Every year they come for the summer because Ellen, the owner of the Roadhouse, gives Dean a job bartending.” That still made no sense to Castiel. He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

“Then why didn’t you say something when I said I met someone at the bar?” He asked and Charlie laughed again.

“Because Cas, up until just now I was completely sold on the idea that Dean Winchester was a red blooded, cold hearted, lady killer. I didn’t know that he’d actually been batting for the other team.” Castiel’s eyes grew wide, not believing that in any form.

“Dean has gotten it on with chicks?” Castiel asked, even though it was obvious that he was experienced, but inexperienced when it came to touching Castiel. He shook his head, not wanting to believe it all that well.

“Yeah,” she said and she grasped Castiel’s arm. “Like a shit ton Cas. He’s slept with any girl who has flirted with him.”

“No,” Castiel said and he shook his head.

“Yes,” she replied and she nodded. “Yes he does. Every summer he comes, gets some cash for Sam’s college and then leaves after sleeping around silly.” Castiel continued to shake his head even though Dean completely looked like the type of person. He was attractive, and god did Castiel know that. He had a nice well shaped body with hard muscles and his ass, still the best thing that Castiel has gotten to look at. He sighed.

“Well then I’m added to the list because he actually fucked me today.” Charlie’s eyes grew wide and she let out another loud laugh.

“You were right,” she said and she hit Castiel across the shoulder again as a rerun of Star Trek started to play on the television. “I would tell you that he’s a fucking bad idea.” She giggled and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know if we’re going to fuck again though, he sort of pissed me off,” he murmured as he rubbed his arm. “Also, stop fucking hitting me. I’m not scared to punch a lesbian.” He leaned across the couch and shoved his fist against her arm. Charlie grabbed his wrist and cocked a brow.

“What did he do? You’ve been wanting him to fuck you since you met him,” she said and Castiel sighed. “Was he bad at it?”

“God no!” He said with a chuckle. “Fuck no that was the best sex I’ve had, no, he just ticked me off and I need to take a break from him.” Charlie narrowed her eyes but decided to drop the subject.

“Well, its very nice to know that he’s switched on to men,” she said with a cross of her arms over her chest.

“Oh?” Castiel asked. “Why? Did he hit on you?” Charlie snorted a laugh and shook her head.

“No, but he tried to steal Gilda away from me,” she said and Castiel nodded.

“Bad idea?”

“Bad idea.” They both laughed and went back to paying attention to the movie.

 

* * *

 

Later on that evening instead of going to the Roadhouse, like Castiel had done practically every night for the past two weeks, Charlie had invited him to go to a barn party just outside of town.

“His name is Ash,” she said with a small smile as they started their normal descent down the semi busy street of where Castiel lived. “He’s really cool, has a mullet and everything.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Because a guy with a mullet sounds so appealing,” he mumbled and Charlie let out a laugh as well.

“What? Mullets don’t appeal to you?” She asked and Castiel stuck his tongue out with a small gag.

“God no,” he muttered and he shook his head, just thinking about one making him sick to his stomach. “No, they’re not in any interest of mine.”

“So what if Dean got a mullet?” She asked, now being informed of Dean’s name as well as all of their excursions. Castiel shook his head.

“Fuck you because he’s a weak spot right now,” he said with a chuckle. “But no, I wouldn’t fuck Dean if he had a mullet.” Charlie looked over at Castiel.

“And why not?” She asked and Castiel shook all over.

“Because I have bad memories with mullets and they’re just stupid.” They walked in silence for a few minutes because they could do that. They had that sort of friendship where they didn’t have to have an ongoing conversation to have a good time.

When they approached the so called party area Castiel was quick to notice that there was entirely no one around. He turned to Charlie and cocked a brow. “I thought you told me there was a party going on?” He asked and Charlie just nodded.

“There is,” she said and she giggled at Castiel confused expression. She wrapped her hand around his and tugged him back behind the house that had all of its lights turned off. “Its behind the house, stop freaking out.” Castiel scoffed, he was not freaking out; he was just questioning why there didn’t seem to be anybody at this so called party. Charlie pulled him around the corner of the farmhouse and he instantly knew why everything looked so dead. It was exactly as she had said, it was behind the house.

There was a fire, one that was at least two Castiels and it was gargantuan; flames long and upward, licking at the giant oak tree leaves that were resting above it. If Castiel were a fireman he might have seen this as a problem, but he wasn’t and it looked pretty fucking awesome to him. There were, Castiel would estimate, about ten people scattered about the fire, some drinking and some laughing. Behind the roaring fire and people was a barn, which seemed to be filled with even more people and a band playing. For what Castiel could tell, without actually have been in the barn yet, it was a cover band and their singer was doing an excellent job at doing the Eagles’ Hotel California. He smiled, his body already reacting to the music and making him want to go and dance.

“Do you dance Charlie?” He asked and another chuckle escaped her.

“No,” she said with a wrinkle of her nose. “God no I don’t dance.” Her hand slipped from Castiel’s and she lead them to the barn. “Sorry, but I’m sure your fine ass can find a partner.”

“My fine ass? Charlie what would Gilda think?” He asked with a smirk. She nudged his arm with her elbow as they walked through the big red doors.

“She would think that I was just trying to make your pathetic ass feel better,” Charlie replied as they made it to the drinks table.

“Charlie!” A man called and Castiel looked with Charlie over to the voice to see a man with a mullet, which could only mean that it meant Ash.

“Ash!” She yelled back and she ran up to him to wrap her arms around him in a giant hug. Castiel walked over awkwardly, not quite ready to go off and explore. “Hey!” She laughed and he hugged her back, picking her up which caused a slap across his face. Ash grunted and put her down. “Ash,” she looked back at Castiel and gestured her hand to him. “This is Castiel, the new guy that I met.” Ash looked Castiel and the Novak fixed his glasses awkwardly, he didn’t always like meeting new people.

“Hey Castiel,” he said and he wrapped an arm around Castiel. “So there’s beer, whiskey, and moonshine; though you should keep your mouth shut about the moonshine.” Castiel nodded, knowing very well that it was illegal to make moonshine. He smiled at Ash and then slipped from the other’s grasp.

“Nice to meet you, but I’m going to go find a dance partner.” He smiled widely at the both of them and then walked off into the crowd of people dancing. Castiel hadn’t been paying any attention on who was singing even though he should have been. If he hadn’t have found someone to dance with, she had a nice smile and nice curves even though he would never go for that, then he probably would have left the floor and possibly the party. When the song had ended and the girl had successfully wrapped her arms around his neck they turned to look at the band.

Holy fucking shit it was Dean, it was Dean and he was off to the corner with a guitar and his eyes were on Castiel. The Novak had bit his lip and he looked towards the girl. “What’s your name?” He asked as his eyes wandered over to Dean’s again, watching his fingers as they slowly started up the next song with a guitar riff.

“Meg,” she said with a smile and she moved a little closer to Castiel as the singer started his opening. Castiel nodded and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. Dean’s eyes were still on him and he just wanted to turn and flick him off. Hell, he could kiss Meg, that would probably get his juice going. If Dean had freaked over Castiel hanging out with Charlie what would he think if he kissed Meg in front of him. They weren’t dating, Dean had made that clear.

“I’m Castiel,” he said with a small smile and he turned them so that Dean would have to look at his back. “Do you live here?” Castiel broke away from Meg and he started to flow from side to side. She giggled and nodded.

“I do, and Castiel is a weird name,” she commented and he rolled his eyes. Yes he understood that his name was weird, but did every single person he met here have to make some weird comment about it?

“Yeah, its a religious name,” he commented and he smiled as he placed is hands on her hips. Maybe that could get the blood flowing between them, if Dean could mess around with girls and fuck Castiel then he could make the appearance of it. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

“Well, Clarence,” she said and she giggled again. “You have to be the sexiest guy at this party.” Castiel looked at her and he smirked.

“I’m going to go get myself a drink, do you want something?” Meg nodded and Castiel leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. He watched as the blush sprouted across her cheeks and he chuckled. “I’ll be back.” The blue eyed man left her then, listening to the tale ends of a song. He wondered how long before they ended a set. What would happen then? Would Dean approach Castiel? Or would he just ignore him? Castiel shook his head and grit his teeth, he was mad at Dean, he didn’t give two fucks if Dean tried to talk to him.

Castiel would just have to give Dean the cold shoulder, he didn’t want the other man to get big headed and think he could just fuck Castiel as he pleased; not saying that Castiel wouldn’t be fine with the idea, but he didn’t want to be considered a tramp. He poured himself a cup of punch and sipped on it gingerly.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He heard a familiar voice hiss as someone grabbed his shoulder and made him turn around. He glared up at Dean and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“What do you mean? I was invited,” he retorted as he ripped Dean’s grasp away from him. Dean clenched his jaw and shook his head.

“Not what I’m talking about,” he said and then he was tugging Castiel away, out of the barn. Castiel was honestly confused by such a statement and he struggled against Dean’s grasp as he pulled him through the crowd of now mingling people since there was no music. Guess they were done with their set sooner than expected. “What the hell are you doing here with Meg?”

“Why the hell do you care?” Castiel asked as the exited the bar. “You know Dean, if people saw you leaving the party with a guy they might talk. How would all those girls feel if they knew you liked to stick your dick up ass?” Castiel was afraid of his sexuality, he knew what he was and if anybody had anything to say he’d tell them to fuck off. Dean stopped and he turned to Castiel. He furrowed his brow and Castiel just rolled his eyes. “It was nice figuring out that I’ve been sleeping with the town’s whore.” The blue eyed man ripped his hand away finally and fixed his glasses.

“I’m not a whore,” Dean hissed and he reached out for Castiel again, which is turn only made the man back away. “Cas I’m not a whore, sure I’ve slept around, but that doesn’t make me a whore.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“I swear to god Dean, you’re a fucking idiot!” He shook his head and Dean just grabbed his arm, pulling him off into the woods. “Where the hell are you taking mph!-” He was cut off when Dean’s lips crushed against his own. All of Castiel’s anger seemed to dissipate and he quickly shoved himself against Dean.

“I’m sorry,” Dean breathed shyly as he looked down at Castiel, moving them so that the Novak was pressed against a tree. “I’m sorry for pissing you off.” Castiel shook his head and tugged at Dean’s shirt.

“I don’t give a shit,” he murmured and moaned softly when Dean started to work on his belt. “Not right now, just fucking touch me.” Everything seemed to be ignited when Dean touched him again and Castiel could already feel his control slip. He was still sore from earlier that day, so fucking was out of the question, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t do other things. Dean smirked and then he was kissing Castiel’s neck, causing the man to quiver and practically hold himself up with the tree. He moaned softly and his hands attached themselves to Dean’s hair, tugging roughly. “Fuck Dean.” The other man moaned and he shifted to be on his knees, causing Castiel to smile and loll his head back. He shivered as he felt Dean’s hands tug his pants down just enough to release his cock and he moaned when the man before him took no time at all to take it into his mouth.

Dean stroked down on Castiel’s cock and it caused a ripple effect through Castiel, making him shake with need. He moaned and Dean started to bob his head. He tugged on Dean’s hair and bit the inside of his mouth. “Dean,” he breathed and it took every ounce of his willpower not to buck his hips up into Dean’s mouth. “Dammit.” He groaned and tugged more, causing the man to moan around his cock. “I’m supposed to be mad at you.” Castiel shuddered and he moaned again.

“Be mad at me,” Dean breathed as he popped off of Castiel for a second. Castiel hissed and he pushed Dean’s head towards his cock again, the other man moved to nip at the side of the Novak’s cock. Castiel was quickly becoming a moaning and quivering mess. “I’m still going to blow you.” Castiel smirked and he rolled his hips against Dean’s face. His eyes were screwed shut and his breath hitched as Dean took him back into his mouth.

“Fuck,” he grunted and he tugged on Dean’s hair. The man’s mouth was magical. It was absolutely mesmerizing and Castiel knew he would never get enough of it. “Fuck baby.” Dean moved faster and sucked harder, causing Castiel to come too quickly. He gripped Dean’s hair and tugged on it as he bit a hole in his lip. His eyes fluttered as Dean swallowed him down and blood flowed into his mouth. When the other slipped off of him Castiel pulled him up to shove their lips together. Dean obliged as he tucked Castiel back into his pants and he tasted the blood.

“You bit through your lip?” He asked with a smirk. Castiel rolled his eyes and pushed Dean off of him.

“I’m still pissed at you,” he grumbled and he looked down at Dean’s crotch, seeing it hard. “I’m not helping you with that either.” Dean frowned and he placed his hands on Castiel’s hips.

“Come on baby,” he whispered and kissed Castiel again. “Please?” The Novak pushed at Dean, but he sighed against the kiss. He broke apart from Dean and he was on his knees in a matter of moments. 


	4. Ten Thousand Light Years From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took a break. I'm back and ready to just write fanfiction in my free time. So this story is almost coming to an end, but this version of Dean and Castiel is far from being diminished. I have so much planned for them and at the end of it you might just hate me.

**_I used him, he used me_ **

**_But neither one cared_ **

**_We were gettin' our share_ **

**_Workin' on our night moves_ **

**_Tryin' to lose the awkward teenage blues_ **

**_Workin' on our night moves_ **

**_And it was summertime_ **

 

“Why the hell can’t you guys make it to a bed?” Charlie asked in a hushed whisper as they browsed books in the library. “I mean, it’s been what? Two months?” She looked at a book and nodded as she pulled it from the shelf. “Yeah, he’s been fucking your brains out for nearly two months and you actually haven’t made it to a bed?” This was a common discussion with Castiel and Charlie. Charlie, even though she would never in her life get it on with a man, had a weird fascination with a man being with a man. Castiel, however, had no interest in learning what her and Gilda did behind closed doors.

“He gets impatient,” Castiel mumbled and Charlie barked a laugh before immediately cutting it off, remembering that they were in a library. Castiel smirked and rolled his eyes. “He does. Sometimes we’re in the car and he doesn’t want to take the time to actually go to my apartment to fuck. We just do it where we have enough room, and I’m usually too distracted to really argue with him.”

“Is he really that great?” Charlie asked and Castiel scoffed.

“Yes,” he stated. “He’s fucking amazing.”

_“Cas,” Dean breathed as he slipped his hand around Castiel’s waist. The Novak took a sharp inhale of breath and smiled._

_“Yes Dean?” He asked in the darkness as Dean continued his movements. They were in the woods once again, and it was truly nothing new. Dean cupped Castiel’s cheek and he pressed his lips to him. “Dean.” Hands tangled into the short blonde strands, and Castiel rolled his hips against the other._

_“Come away with me this weekend,” he mumbled against Castiel’s neck. That made Castiel’s  eyes grow wide. He pulled Dean’s hair, making him look at Castiel._

_“What?” He asked, searching Dean’s eyes for a logical explanation._

_“My brother and I,” he started and slid a hand up Castiel’s side. “We always go to this campground every year. Its fun, there’s a swimming hole, a little bar, a playground, and a volleyball court.” Dean looked at Castiel’s lips and pressed them together for a moment._

_“You want me to go on a vacation with you?” He asked and Dean nodded._

“Cassie,” Charlie said, breaking Castiel’s flashback. Castiel looked at her and cocked a brow. “You were like floating off into space.”

“Sorry,” he said and bit the inside of his mouth. “Dean asked me to go on vacation with him.” He looked over at Charlie and had been expecting a punch to his shoulder, instead though the fiery red head just stared at him with wide eyes.

“He did?” She asked and Dean nodded. “Where?”

“I don’t know Charlie, it was one of those moments after we fucked and before he dropped me off at my apartment. I didn’t really ask details,” Castiel mumbled and Charlie nodded. “Should I go? I mean, its some campground and I think we’re going to sleep in a camper for the weekend.”

“When’s he leaving for it?” Charlie asked and Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

“I think this Thursday.” This time Charlie did hit him.

“That’s tomorrow and you still haven’t given him an answer?” She asked and Castiel shook his head.

“Its difficult Charles, I mean,” he sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know, things are always just weird with us.” Did Castiel know that. Dean and him had been messing around for practically the entire summer. It was ridiculous how much they had actually done together. They were fucking, but yet they couldn’t go on dates with other people. They claimed not to be in a relationship, but if Dean or Castiel saw the other with another person then they would have green eyes. That was how it was between them. They fucked and they loved each other’s company, but not enough to actually take the time to make it to a bed. “Also its the fourth of July Friday, and I don’t want things to be weird. We haven’t spent a holiday together yet. What if we just can’t stand the four days right next to each other? I don’t want to stop having sex with him yet.”

“Cassie,” Charlie deadpanned and she sighed. “Do you want to go away with him for the weekend?” Castiel looked down and he nodded. “Then go, that is the best advice I can give you. If you guys finally split apart whatever it is that you have, then you do. That’s life.” Castiel bit the inside of his mouth and he nodded.

“You’re right, I mean,” he smiled and looked at Charlie. “We have an expiration date anyways. I leave for college in the middle of August.” The red head frowned.

“I keep forgetting that you don’t actually plan on staying.”

“I’ve already got accepted and paid for it,” he said with a nod. “I mean, this is what I want to do, no matter how much being with Dean is amazing.” Charlie nodded and Castiel knocked his fist delicately against her shoulder. “You’ll come visit me at Stanford right?”

“Of course I will,” she said with a giggle. They browsed books for a while longer before Castiel inevitabley checked out more books than necessary. Though, he was going away for the weekend.

 

* * *

 

“I’ll go with you,” Castiel said as he sat down at the bar. Watching as Dean poured a glass of brandy for someone farther down form the two of them. Dean cocked a brow, and kept a serious face, even though a smile was evading his lips.

“Really?” He asked and Castiel nodded. “Even if I’m the town whore?” The Novak rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses.

“Do you want me to go with you or not? You asked and I said yes,” he said and looked Dean up and down.

“No,” he said and then he shook his head. “I mean, yes I want you to go. I really do.” He slid the glass down the bar and placed his hand on the glossed wood. “But are you sure? This is four days of just you, me, and my brother.” Castiel clenched his jaw and he nodded.

“I want to go,” he said and Dean smiled.

“Great, we get the bed that is actually the table for breakfast. I figured Sammy should have the smaller bed in the back,” Dean said and he grabbed Castiel’s glasses.

“Hey!” He said and his eyes immediately squinted as his vision blurred. “Dean give those back!” Castiel reached forward blindly and Dean only chuckled in response.

“You look strange without your glasses,” he said and Castiel grumbled as he reached forward again, but only got a handful of Dean’s shirt.

“Dammit Dean, give them back.” he hissed and stuck his bottom lip out. “Give them back.”

“You’re so whiny when you can’t see.” Dean chuckled again before finally placing the glasses in Castiel’s hand. Castiel rolled his eyes and slipped his glasses back on.

“Well,” he huffed as he clenched his jaw. “How would you feel,” he leaned over and licked his lips. “If you weren’t allowed to look at the sexiest man in the room.” Dean smirked and he leaned a little closer to Castiel.

“Only in the room?” He asked with a raised brow and Castiel rolled his eyes. He leaned away as Dean shifted to pour him his usual drink.

“Yes Dean, believe it or not there are actually people who are better looking than you,” Castiel lied with ease and the Winchester rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure there are,” he said and slid the drink across, watching Castiel as he took a sip. “We’ll be leaving at around ten tomorrow morning. Is that okay?” Castiel nodded and licked his lips.

“Yeah, I just gotta tell my brother that I’m going away for the weekend.” Dean nodded and he walked down the other end of the bar. Castiel, like he always did when he got the chance, immediately started to look at Dean’s rear. It was so beautiful, so well sculpted in the tight jeans that surrounded his body. Castiel smirked because it reminded him of a time when they were in Dean’s car.

_“Dean I’m dead serious,” Castiel murmured as he clawed at the other’s shirt, they needed to be quick, Gabriel had wanted to go out to dinner for his small pay increase and Castiel promised to be there. “Gabriel wants me at the restaurant at ten.” Dean nodded and continued to attack Castiel’s neck, hands already pulling down the other’s pants. Castiel bit back a moan and moved his hands to grip Dean’s hair roughly._

_“You’ll get there, I promise,” he mumbled, leaning away to strip himself of his shirt. The Novak’s eyes glazed over at the beautiful sight before him, being mesmerized by the perfect curves of Dean’s chest. He pulled Dean close and smashed their lips together. The Winchester moaned against Castiel’s lips and rolled his hips down in between his thighs._

_“Oh Dean,” he mumbled, his hands moving to start working on the other’s jeans. Dean grunted and shifted to help Castiel, hands fumbling because his jeans just needed to be on the floor now. The Novak groaned and rolled his head back, hitting it on the arm rest. “Fuck.” Dean chuckled and he moved away from Castiel some, pushing his hands away from his jeans._

_“I’ll get it, you just get ready,” he said and Castiel nodded with a smile. He pulled at his jeans, pushing them down and off before tossing them on the floor. Castiel watched Dean as he worked his button, grunting somewhat when it wouldn’t come undone. He licked his lips and his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it to hardness as his eyes traveled around Dean’s body._

_“Having trouble?” He asked with a slight chuckle. Dean rolled his eyes and shifted to lean back against the door, tugging on his pants a little harder. “Just pull them down.”_

_“I can’t,” he breathed and tugged on the fabric of the tight pants. “They’re too tight, I need to unbutton them.” Castiel sighed and he stopped his stroking, moving troublingly to pull on Dean’s pants._

_“Why the hell do you wear tight jeans anyway?” He asked and Dean chuckled._

_“The tips!” Dean exclaimed and Castiel chuckled, looking up at the other with a warm smile. “I get really good tips when I wear them.” The Novak shook his head and pulled on the fabric harder, trying to release Dean from his entrapment._

_“Seriously,” he groaned and pulled roughly, causing Dean to smash against him. “I don’t have time for this.” Dean chuckled and shook his head._

_“Then I’ll just blow you,” he mumbled, pushing Castiel to lay on his back, putting himself in between the other’s legs. “Is that okay? You can pay me back after dinner.”Castiel frowned but he nodded._

_“Yeah, I’ll pay you back after dinner,” he mumbled and a second later he felt Dean’s mouth. Castiel moaned and hands fisted into the other’s hair._

“Wait,” he said as Dean came back round to where Castiel was. “Are those the same jeans that you couldn’t get out of?” Dean looked down at his pants and Castiel shook his head. “Oh jeez, why haven’t you gotten rid of those?” He laughed and Dean rolled his eyes.

“The tips,” he said and Castiel laughed a little harder. “I’m dead serious, these pants are magical.”

“There’s no such thing as magic, all magic is just science,” Castiel argued and Dean chuckled.

“Fine, then they’re scientific pants,” he said and Castiel giggled. Dean walked away again, going to different customers, and Castiel was just about to ask to go to the break room before a girl sat down beside him.

“Well Clarence,” she said and Castiel immediately recognized her as Meg. The girl from the party that Castiel had flirted with to get Dean jealous. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

“And I didn’t think you’d call me the wrong name,” he said, about to correct her before her slender finger went to rest on his lips.

“Your name is Castiel, but Clarence is cuter,” she said and Castiel shifted away from the finger. “So what brings you to the Roadhouse?” The Novak felt his cheeks brighten and he looked down.

“Oh you know, the service is really great,” he said as he sipped at his rum and coke. Dean had passed by and Castiel’s eyes wandered to his ass again, but Meg didn’t seem to notice.

“Yeah, Dean-o here is a pretty good bartender,” she said with a small grin. “So where did you go at the party? I thought we were hitting it off.” Castiel clenched his jaw and shook his head.

“Meg I’m sorry,” he said and she tilted her head to the side. “I’m not, I-,” he huffed and finished off his drink. “I’m not interested in girls.” Meg’s eyes grew wide and her mouth cocked open. Castiel looked down and Dean filled his drink before disappearing again, as if knowing about the situation Castiel was in, and avoiding it.

“Really?” She asked, looking at Dean and noticing his face was slightly red. “Oh my,” she looked back at Castiel, shaking her head, small curls bouncing. “Oh my lord you’re with Dean?” Castiel nodded and Meg just continued to stare at him dumbfoundedly.

“He’s not with me,” Dean commented and Castiel turned to glare at him, adjusting his glasses. “We’re just sleeping together.”

“A lot,” Castiel remarked and grabbed his drink. Meg shivered but she shook her head.

“You know, I sort of saw that coming, you were too gorgeous,” she said and Castiel blushed.

“I’m not gorgeous,” he mumbled and Meg rolled her eyes. She grabbed her drink from the bar and then walked off. Castiel looked over at Dean and he saw the other’s expression. “What? I’m not gorgeous.” Dean chuckled and he shook his head.

“You’re right,” he said and Castiel frowned. Dean leaned across the counter, grabbing the bottom of Castiel’s chin. “You’re undeniably sexy.” Castiel scoffed and ripped his chin away from Dean’s grasp.

“Oh whatever,” he mumbled and took another sip of his drink. “What time do you get off again?”

“I get off in fifteen,” Dean said and smirked. “Relax and keep your pants on. You’re lucky that Jo likes to cover my shift.”

“Oh I consider myself very lucky,” Castiel said and he leaned over the counter. “I get to get fucked by you.” Dean chuckled and Castiel finished off his drink. “I’ll see you in the car.” The Winchester modded and Castiel hopped off the bar stool, fixing his shirt before leaving the bar and getting into the Impala with ease.

He shouldn’t be this comfortable. He shouldn’t think that this is his life because it isn’t. In a little more than a month he’ll be leaving and he’ll be saying goodbye to Dean, Charlie, hell even Sam. Castiel was going to go to college and he wasn’t going to look back. This though, what he was doing right now was so amazing, so right. It made Castiel think, what if he just got a job at the library? What if he just decided to move in with Dean and Sam? Get a permanent residence somewhere rather than move about every which way. Castiel shook his head. That wasn’t the plan. He was going to college, find everything out, and do something with his life. Be everything his parents said he would never amount to when he came out to them.

Sure, the tender feel of Dean’s cracked lips, or the overwhelming touch of his hands was nice, Castiel could see himself just wrapping himself in all that was Dean Winchester, but he couldn’t. The other was bound to get tired of him eventually. Dean was a god among humans. He was a perfect man that could get anything he wanted if he just played his cards right. Why he ever chose Castiel as the first man to experiment with was a mystery to Castiel. That was also another thing, Castiel was an experiment. Sure Dean figured out that he liked men as well as women, but how often do scientists continue to play and fiddle with their experiments after they’re done? Never. They stop the second a few test runs are done.

Castiel would have gone farther into thought if the driver’s side door hadn’t swung open. He smiled and looked over to Dean, sliding across the bench seat to lay his hand on the other’s thigh. “Well you don’t take any time,” he said and Castiel rolled his eyes. He would miss that. The voice of angels that was Dean’s. Castiel’s hand went to rub in between before scaling it up to press his palm against the other man’s crotch. “Jesus fuck Cas.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled and leaned over to nip at the other’s neck, continuing his movements with his hand. “You’re wearing those tight pants again, all I can think about is your wonderful ass.” Dean chuckled and shifted to wrap arms around Castiel’s waist, bringing him closer.

“And I thought you hated my scientific pants,” he mumbled and that caused Castiel to let out a breath of laughter. Dean leaned down to press his kiss to Castiel, his crotch already showing an interest in the other. The Novak pressed back, hands slipping themselves under Dean’s shirt and hiking it up. “Really? Right here?” Castiel pushed away from Dean.

“Are you fucking serious?” He asked and Dean raised a brow, even though his hands went to Castiel’s pants, unbuttoning them with ease, the complete opposite for when they would have to take of Dean’s. “You’ve blown me in a movie theater, fucked me in a break room.” Dean chuckled and nodded, as if he was going into his own little flashback state that Castiel had. “The inside of your car outside of a bar is suddenly too open?” Dean chuckled and shook his head.

“I’d fuck you on the bar if that wasn’t frowned upon,” Castiel smirked and rolled his eyes.

“Maybe you should close up the bar once and we can do it then.” Dean did his famous half smile and he pushed Castiel back against the passenger’s side door.

“Maybe I will,” he mumbled and pressed his lips to Castiel’s, causing the Novak to melt against his lips. “After we actually fuck in a bed.” He melted at that. Dean never talked about any future plans, even if it was for fucking. He was always in the moment and Castiel enjoyed that.

“Yes please,” he mumbled and Dean tugged down Castiel’s pants, hand slipping into his boxers and groping the man’s half hard member. Castiel moaned and moved his hands to fist them into Dean’s hair, hips rolling into the touch.

“What do you want Cas?” Dean asked, his voice a purr and right next to Castiel’s ear. “Want to be fucked? Right here in the back of my car?” God, Castiel really didn’t, but Dean never waited until they got to either of their houses. He nodded though, and pulled the Winchester closer.

“Yes,” he panted slightly as Dean’s fingers wrapped around Castiel’s cock, stroking down a second later. “Yes I want your cock Dean.” His eyes fluttered and as Dean pulled away to take his own pants off Castiel kept his eyes closed, relishing in the moment. He panted slightly and moved to strip himself of his shirt. “Should we crawl into the back?” Dean shook his head and Castiel just sat back against the seat again. In a matter of moments Castiel was writhing underneath Dean, moaning and trying his best to contain every inch of himself.

* * *

 

The next morning Castiel was waking up and packing his clothes up. “So this man that you’ve been with,” Gabriel said as he crossed his arms over his chest, smiling softly even though he was trying to be authoritative. “He’s just decided to whisk you away for the weekend? How romantic.”

Castiel rolled his eyes as he shoved his clothes into a suitcase. “Its not like that,” he mumbled and Gabriel scoffed. “It isn’t. He invited me, I said yes. That’s really it. I wouldn’t call spending the weekend in a camper with his brother right across from us romantic.”

“It could be, while said brother is sleeping,” Gabriel commented and Castiel gagged.

“Can we not talk about what I’m going to be doing this weekend?” Gabriel laughed and stood up slightly.

“Oh come on Cassie,” he said and kicked his foot some. “We’re both adults here. We’ve both been around a few places, clucked a few hens.”

“I haven’t,” Castiel remarked and Gabriel laughed.

“Ruffled a few roosters,” he said and Castiel smirked. “So I know what you’re going to be doing when Sam isn’t around. Don’t think I haven’t seen the mess you’ve made in the kitchen from your adventures.”

“Stop,” Castiel said and shook his head.

“What? It’s a natural thing Cassie, I just wish that it wasn’t-”

“Gabe stop, you’re my brother. I really don’t want to talk about the messes that I’ve made.”

“Why? Its not like I haven’t left with a few messy things.” Castiel gagged again and zipped his suitcase up.

“Please, for the sake of my sanity,” he said, swinging the bag over his shoulder. “Shut up.”Gabriel chuckled as Castiel walked past him.

“Fine,” he said and he followed behind Castiel. “When’s he going to be here?” Just as luck would have it, the door emanated a wrapping noise, causing Castiel to walk over to it

“That should be him now,” he said and grabbed the knob, twisting it and swinging the door open. When his eyes met the beautiful green of Dean’s he felt like he was butter.

“Ready to go?” He asked and Castiel nodded.

“I’ll see you Sunday night,” he said as he turned to gesture toward Gabriel. His brother waved and then Castiel walked out to be standing fully in front of Dean. “Are you ready to go?” He bit the inside of his mouth and Dean nodded.

“Are you?” He asked and Castiel nodded himself. Dean smiled and then walked out with the other, pressing against his shoulder every so often. This weekend was going to great, Castiel could feel it. “How did you sleep?” Castiel looked over at Dean and he adjusted his glasses somewhat.

“I slept well,” he said and smiled. “What about you? Did you sleep well?” He was wondering now, were they going to be sharing a bed? He’d never actually shared a bed with a man, just for the actual sleeping part.

“Nah, never sleep well before I have to take a long drive,” he said as they reached his car. Dean grabbed the other’s bag and hoisted it into the spacious trunk of the car. “I probably won’t get any sleep tonight either will I?” Dean raised a brow and then smirked, making Castiel blush slightly.

“Well then I probably won’t either,” Castiel said, wanting to lean over and peck his lips to Dean’s, but refraining to doing such.

“Cas!” Sam said from the back seat of the car, peeking his head out the window. He smiled cheekily and Castiel waved at him.

“Hey Sam, you alright with me coming?” He asked and Sam nodded.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I mean you’re Dean’s boyfriend.” Castiel blushed deeply and he watched as Dean’s cheeks flushed.

“Sammy he’s not,” Dean started and Castiel cut him off.

“We’re just having fun,” he said and even then, it hurt to say the words. He was fine with it though, Castiel had to be fine with it. He couldn’t afford to not be fine with it. The Novak was leaving once summer was over and he wasn’t going to turn back. That was the plan. “We’re not dating or anything, just,” he looked over at Dean, seeing his somewhat shocked face. “Having fun.” Castiel walked away from the other, slipping into the passenger seat of the car and leaning back in. When Dean slipped into the other side his eyes were on Castiel’s for a moment before he looked away. Castiel couldn’t get comfortable, he had to keep telling himself that he couldn’t get used to this.

It wasn’t a romantic weekend, they were just having fun. Sure, they were going to fuck, and it was going to be in a bed for once, but it didn’t mean anything. They were just getting off. That was it. Castiel couldn’t have a relationship with a man that lived halfway across the country. He was going to attend Stanford, and be a memorable person.  “How long do we have till we get there?” Castiel asked after a few minutes of just rock music blaring in through the speakers. The windows were down, the wind was hot, and Castiel just wanted to strip his shirt off.

“About five hours,” Dean said as he flipped his blinker on. “Don’t worry, it’ll go by fast.”

* * *

 

Go by fast it did. Castiel was slipping from the car and he was stretching his back after a long and very quiet drive. Dean and him barely talked, and he hadn’t the slightest clue why. Every so often while he would be looking out the window he would hear Sam and Dean talking, about small things like the time for lake hours.

“There are no hours Sammy, it’s swim at your own risk.”

What was going on in the newest Captain America comic.

“I mean, I just didn’t think that the Machinesmith was behind it.”

Even some past memories that Castiel wanted to dig up, but felt like asking wasn’t his place.

“Well if dad were here you know he’d be pissed at what you’ve been doing lately. Especially after how you decided to leave the house.”

Dean tensed up at that remark, and Castiel so desperately wanted to ask, but his lips stayed closed and he kept his eyes out the window. He wanted to know more about Dean, he wanted to know so much more, but he couldn’t get too close to Dean. Not when Summer was so close to ending.

“Cas,” Dean said as Sammy ran past the Novak. “Man are you always in the clouds?” He smirked and looked around the campsite before pulling Castiel against his body. Dean leaned down and connected their lips, making their bodies sway somewhat. Castiel sighed against Dean’s mouth and pressed against him, pushing him against the car. “Want,” he mumbled and started to press light kisses to Castiel, shifting down to kiss and nip at his neck “To go swimming?” Castiel pulled away from Dean and sucked a lip into his mouth. He nodded and Dean smiled, pressing a soft kiss before shifting away again.

“That sounds lovely,” he said and moved to the trunk to grab his bag. “Its swim at your own risk right?” Castiel looked over at Dean and he watched as the other raised a brow.

“You were actually listening in the car?” He asked and Castiel nodded.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean chuckled and then shook his head.

“Because your mind is always in the clouds man. Someday that’s going to get you hurt.” Castiel rolled his eyes and slung his bag over his shoulder.

“The camper looks like its going to be cramped,” he said and walked past Dean, ignoring his statement. So Castiel liked to day dream, there is nothing wrong with that. He was always caught at school because of it. He always liked to just remember everything that happened in his life. He had a gift, he could remember anything if he just locked it away. Castiel liked reliving his memories, because memories are precious and they tell about a part of your life.

“You’re at it again aren’t you?” Dean asked and Castiel snapped out of it, looking over at the other boy.

“And what if I am?” He asked and Dean chuckled. They both walked into the camper, Castiel tried to pay no attention to it as it rocked a little from the new weight. The Novak sat his bag down on the countertop of the kitchen and looked around the small establishment. “Smaller than I thought.” But homey at the same time. Castiel liked how it was a sixties camper. Small, mosaic tiles on the floor. There was a curtain that separated the actual bed from the rest of the camper. Castiel looked over at Dean. “I thought you said that there was a room for Sam?” Curtains could easily be drawn back, Sam could accidentally see them, and that made the brown haired man tense.

“He sleeps like a bear in hibernation,” Dean whispered and kissed the top of Castiel’s head. “Don’t worry he won’t hear us.” Castiel nodded as he zipped open his suitcase. Sam walked past the both of them with a book in his hand. “You’re going to read? We’re on vacation.” Sam looked over at his brother and rolled his eyes.

“I have summer reading to do that I have neglected for the entirety of the summer,” he said before stepping out of the camper, Castiel getting a little frightened at the way it rocked. “See you tonight!” Sam waved them off and headed over to a little area with a large tree and lots of shade. Castiel turned to Dean and looked around the camper.

“I know its old, it really cramped, and it doesn’t really offer much, but,” Dean started until Castiel leaned forward and connected their lips, pressing him to the countertop. The sandy blonde haired man smiled against Castiel’s lips and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Its perfect,” he said and smiled up at Dean. “Absolutely perfect. Although,” he slightly jumped and moved the camper around, feeling it shake underneath him. “I think we’re going to have to go a lot slower tonight. Don’t want to break the camper.” Castiel chuckled and Dean smirked.

“Alright,” he mumbled and kissed the top of Castiel’s head. Dean moved away and stripped off his shirt. Castiel’s eyes glazed over as he watched Dean, instantly becoming entranced by the other’s body. The older Winchester noticed and he looked over at Castiel. “Getting a good look Cas?” Castiel blushed deeply and looked away, searching for his swim trunks. He found them, the deep blue short trunks and then started to strip the clothing off himself. This time it was Dean’s turn to stare.

Castiel dressed silently, not looking as Dean continued to gaze upon the other. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, he worked hard for it. He had spent so many early mornings jogging, and tiring nights when he had to carry tires from one side of the tire shop to the next. He had muscle, and he was very happy that Dean was taking such an interest in it. When he was finished he turned to the other and leaned over to kiss him. “Ready?”

Dean nodded and he grabbed for Castiel’s hand. As they walked out Castiel went to remove his hand, not in the mood for any ridicule or such. He was surprised that Dean only held his hand tighter. The Novak looked over at the other with a raised brow. “No one is here Cas, no one is going to give a flying fuck if I hold your hand.” Castiel chuckled and shook his head, withdrawing his hand anyway.

“We’re just messing around remember Dean? We shouldn’t hold hands,” he said and he walked a little farther from Dean, trying not to look at the other. He knew what Dean’s face would look like. It would be hurt, because even Castiel knew that there was something between them, something that was a whole lot more than messing around. Castiel cared for Dean, and they didn’t even know each other that well.

“Race you,” he heard Dean say from behind him and suddenly the older Winchester was in front of him, darting and legs moving quickly. Castiel broke into a sprint, flying past Dean, finally all his jogging had paid off. He heard Dean yelling at him for something but he couldn’t hear him, he just ran and when he got to the lake he ran in and just fell to the water.

Lake water, Castiel loved lake water. He loved how cool it was, except for the start of the water because it was warm from the sun. He reached the top of the water and took in a big breath, seeing Dean at the edge, staring at him. “What?” He asked cheekily and Dean just stared.

“You’re really fucking fast,” he said as he walked into the water, making Castiel roll his eyes.

“I was on the track team Dean,” he chuckled and Dean reached for Castiel, making them crash into the water. Castiel held his breath and then he felt Dean’s lips. Hands wrapped around Castiel and pulled him close to the other. When they broke the surface Castiel took a deep breath.

“Nice to know that I’m fucking a jock,” he mumbled and nuzzled his face into the crook of Castiel’s neck, making the other quiver. Castiel tangled his fingers into Dean’s hair, laughing softly.

“How did you think I got this body?” He asked. “I asked God really nicely?” The Novak felt Dean laugh against his skin and then he felt the hand retreating into his swim trunks. Castiel cocked a brow and pulled Dean away. “Little bit horny Dean? We just got here.”

“And what if I am Cas?” Dean asked and nipped at Castiel’s lips, making the other moan. He pressed against him and tugged at Dean’s trunks, pulling them down. “See, you are too.”

“Shut up.” Castiel could feel Dean smiling cheekily before his hands wrapped around his cock. 


	5. High Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this shitty chapter update. It's quick and truly that's because I couldn't think of what else to put in it. Next chapter is the final chapter, but the story of this version of Dean and Castiel is not over.

**_And oh the wonder_ **

**_We felt the lightning_ **

**_And we waited on the thunder_ **

**_Waited on the thunder_ **

 

            Castiel sat down in the lawn chair as Sam crouched over the fire ring, trying to light up the wood. He was sat snugly in the chair and shoved his hands into his pockets. “So what’s for dinner?” He asked as he adjusted his glasses. The Novak was dressed in a pair of sweats and his track team hoodie. Dean looked over at Castiel and he smirked, reaching out for the other’s hand as if it didn’t mean something. Castiel clenched his jaw and looked over at Sam, trying to hide the blush that naturally sprung to his cheeks.

“Grilled cheese,” he said as he reached over to Castiel and handed him a pie iron. Castiel nodded and he looked over at Dean, bumping his shoulder. “If I can ever figure out this fire it will be grilled cheese.” Dean chuckled and he reached down from his chair to grab at the bread and the cheese.

“You were a boy scout Sammy,” he said and he looked over at Castiel, looking him up and down as if study a never before seen creature. “Didn’t they teach you how to make a fire in boy scouts?”

“Dean that was years ago, you think I remember that stuff?” Sam asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Whatever Sammy,” he mumbled and scooted his chair to be a little closer to the other man. Castiel shifted to stand up and he slipped his hand from the other’s.

“I’ll do it,” he stated and Castiel watched as Dean cocked a brow. “What? I’m an Eagle Scout.” Dean’s laugh echoes around everyone’s ears and Castiel shook his head. “Laugh all you want, but I can tie up your hands in thirteen different ways and you won’t be able to get out of them.” His eyes grew wide as he realized what he had just said and he clenched his jaw, his face burning up. “I uh,” Dean was blushing as well and Castiel looked to the fire ring. “Just get me some paper and kindling.”

“Sure thing,” Sammy said as he handed the other boy the lighter and then made his descent back into the camper for supplies. Castiel swallowed thickly because he could feel Dean’s eyes on him.

“Are you kinky Cas?” He asked after a moment of silence. Castiel looked over at Dean, messing with the sticks to form a sort of teepee.

“No,” Castiel mumbled with a blush and he looked away. “No I’m not kinky, or at least.” He trailed off and shook his head. “We’re not having this discussion Dean, it won’t matter in a few weeks anyway.”

“Why not?” Dean asked honestly and Castiel looked up at the other. Oh. Right, they never actually had this conversation, they just fucked and talked about how attractive the other was. That was the extent of their relationship. Castiel was relieved when Sam came back, and he ignored Dean’s question, going back to lighting the fire. “Cas.” Castiel just worked his fingers with the fire and after a few minutes finally got it going.

“Let’s start dinner yeah?” He asked and Dean just glared up at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.

“Why won’t it matter in a few weeks?” He asked again, with more strength behind it and Castiel give up pretending that he couldn’t hear Dean.

“Because I’m leaving!” He yelled out and Sam and Dean both looked up at him. “I start college in a few weeks, and its in California. We’re just a fling, I figured it didn’t matter.” Castiel sighed and he looked to Dean, and God, he wished that he hadn’t. He wished that he didn’t look, because the man looked like he was just told that his dog died. “Dean.” The older Winchester boy stood up and walked into the camper, slamming it shut. Castiel huffed and sat down back in the plastic chair, crossing his arms shut. “I don’t know why he’s pissed, not like this was going to go anywhere.”

Sam however, was still looking over at Castiel with a blank expression. “My brother loves you,” he said simply and Castiel’s eyes grew wide, before his mind caught up with him and he shook his head.

“No he doesn’t. He loves to have sex with me,” he commented and Sam shook his head. The younger Winchester stood up, and a second later he sat down in the chair beside Castiel.

“I’m dead serious Cas,” he said and looked at Castiel with one of the most serious expressions the blue eyed boy had ever seen. “He’s never been with someone like you, and I’m not just saying that because you’re a man. I’m saying it in the sense that he’s never been with someone more than a week. Never talked about someone for more than two days. You’re different, and he loves you.” Castiel just stared at him. He didn’t want to believe it. Dean Winchester couldn’t love him, that was not how this arrangement was supposed to work. He was supposed to leave the other boy, to go to college and forget about him.

Castiel couldn’t stop the churning of his stomach when Sam talked though, it seemed too real to him. It seemed like it was too important and awkward. “He doesn’t,” he argued again and Sam shook his head.

“He does. So here is what’s going to happen,” he said, standing up and stretching a little. “You’re going to go into the camper. I’m going to stay out here and eat, maybe go for a swim, and I’ll head over to the bar for some summer reading.” Castiel just stared at Sam, not believing how assertive he was being. “And you’re going to tell Dean how you feel, you’re going to have a good time, and you’re going to let him have you, and let him have you the right way.”

“What do you mean by that?” Castiel asked and Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No fast fucking,” he said simply and Castiel stood up. Sam shouldn’t be talking about stuff like this, the kid was only what? Fourteen? That wasn’t bad, but Castiel just wasn’t comfortable with it quite yet. “Slow, sensual, emotional.” Castiel clenched his jaw.

“Okay,” Castiel said, holding his hand up. “Okay I will, just, lets never talk about this again. Okay?” Sam smirked and then walked away, grabbing some food on their little pullout table. Castiel sighed, adjusting his glasses, and then walked into the camper, stepping up into it and seeing Dean on the bed. He kicked off his shoes, noticing that the other was fiddling with something, and slipped his glasses off. “Dean.” The older Winchester boy turned to Castiel, pouting over at him.

“What college?” He asked, and his voice sounded almost sad, but he covered it up with his gruff. Castiel smiled a little and crawled onto the bed. Dean shifted a little, sitting up and moving over to the small radio.

“Stanford,” he said, scooting over to Dean. He watched as Green Eyes flipped the radio on, settling it on a Jazz station.

“That’s where my brother wants to go,” Dean said and turned to the other, Castiel was already right beside him. He smiled at him a little before leaning forward, pressing their lips together. “He wants to be a lawyer.” Dean talked in between kisses, as if trying to signal Castiel that he would rather talk. Castiel breathed against Dean’s lips and moved away.

“He’d make a good lawyer,” he whispered and blinked his eyes over to look at Dean. Castiel licked his lips, listening to the small jazz clarinet in the background, getting wrapped up in how romantic it sounded. He took a big breath and kissed Dean again, pressing against the other as his hands moved to tug at his shirt.

“Cas,” Dean mumbled before going to shove against him. “Cas, we need to,” more short kisses and Castiel increased the roughness. He only knew rough. He was only good at fast and simple. Romanticism was never in his vocabulary. “We need to talk.” Dean pushed Castiel away, panting slightly and holding onto his shoulders. “Please.” The blue eyed man nodded and he sat back, away from Dean.

“What do we have to talk about? You said earlier today that this was just a fling, but now suddenly you get all pissed once you realize I’m going to college?” He said with a slight sneer. “Dean you didn’t even want to kiss me when we started this.”  
            “I know,” Dean said quickly, holding up his hand. “I know, and I’m sorry. I was an idiot. Okay? You do mean something to me Cas. You uh,” Dean trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. “You mean a lot to me actually.” Castiel watched Dean, watched how his cheeks flushed a little, how he scooted a little closer. He seemed so different. He didn’t look like the strong and confident Dean that Castiel knew. The godly man looked delicate, and fragile. Castiel smiled a little, reaching out and tangling his fingers with Dean.

“I love you too Dean,” he said calmly, as if he hadn’t just taken their arrangement to a completely different level. Dean’s gaze shot over to him, his hand gripping Castiel’s roughly. Castiel shifted and leaned towards Dean. “Its okay if you don’t say it. I really do understand.” He smiled warmly as he saw the other boy relax. “I just want you to know that I love you. I do, and leaving you is going to be hell, but I have to do it.”

“I know,” he mumbled, his voice a little horse, as if he’d just swallowed a rock. “I know, I’m not going to tie you down.” Castiel leaned forward to kiss Dean a little shyly, trying to show that he meant every word. “You need to have a life.”

“Dean,” Castiel breathed and reached to place his hand on the back of Dean’s neck. “Shut up. Okay? Let’s just have this moment together before Sam comes back.” Dean opened his mouth as if to argue, before it closed again and he nodded. Castiel shivered slightly as he heard the clarinet play beautifully. It filled every inch of his body with a sense of love, and when Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist the blue eyed man felt his breath catch. Castiel stared up at Dean as he placed him on his back. “I love you,” and Castiel had never been of sure of something in his life.

Maybe it was just the effect of great sex, or maybe the fact that Dean was undoubtedly the most attractive man he had ever seen. Maybe all of this was pure infatuation, just lust and sex and nothing else. Those thoughts all went away when he felt Dean’s lips though. They pressed against his delicately, and Castiel moved his hands to tangle them in the other’s hair. Gentle Castiel, you have to be gentle. He trembled at the touch of Dean and pulled him close. “I love you,” he whispered out again, just to make sure that Dean understood. That he knew how much that it meant to Castiel that this was a seal to their relationship, regardless of what was to happen between them in a few weeks.

Dean broke the kiss and he looked at Castiel with a small smile. “You too,” he mumbled and leaned down to press against Castiel. Dean didn’t physically say the words, he didn’t say ‘I love you’, but he didn’t have to either. The man knew what Dean was getting at, he knew that they had an equal amount of love and care invested in each other. Castiel grinned against Dean’s lips, hands slipping under the other’s sweatshirt.

He moaned softly, feeling Dean move away, and Castiel let him, he let him because he knew what the other was going to do. “You’ll never guess what I brought,” he said with a warm smile. Dean shuffled on the bed, leaning off of it and digging around in his bag. Castiel huffed after a moment, but smiled brightly when he looked at Dean’s hand.

Lube. For once in their actual sexual life Dean had lube. “Oh you shouldn’t have,” Castiel teased and pulled Dean close to him, making the Winchester boy drop the bottle. ‘But thank God. I was tired of using spit.” Dean chuckled and picked up the bottle as Castiel moved to kiss at his neck, at his collarbone, his jaw, his ears, anything he could reach.

“Cas slow your roll,” Dean said and chuckled a little from all of the rapid kisses. Castiel laughed as well and he kissed Dean again before settling back into the pillow. “I get it, we have lube and you’re going to feel amazingly good for once.”

Castiel nodded and he kissed at Dean again, his hands resting on the back of Dean’s neck. “You gonna go all slow? Is that what this is going to be this time?” He asked and shifted a little as the other boy stripped Castiel of his pants. Castiel giggled a little and for once in his life he felt like a fucking woman. He felt like what his brother’s used to call him when he was younger. ‘Cassie.’ “Meaningful?” The music definitely set the mood for this, it was calming, and romantic, and Castiel never thought that he would be so comfortable with it.

“Is that what you want?” Dean asked as he looked down at Castiel. Fuck, he looked so different like this. He looked so shy, and scared. Dean looked like he was scared of messing this all up, which is completely different from his usual confident self. Castiel nodded and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Of course this is what I want,” he said and pulled Dean down for a slow, sensual kiss. It was unlike any other that Castiel had ever had. It was delicate and emotional, and Castiel sort of never wanted it to end. “You’re all that I want Dean.” He ran his hand delicately over the other’s stubbly cheek. “All of it.” Dean nodded and he bit the inside of his mouth shyly as he looked at his lover.

“I’ll take good care of you Cas,” he said softly before leaning away, hiking Castiel’s legs up. Dean leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the middle of his chest, making the blue eyed boy nearly breathless. Castiel moaned a little, pressing himself back into the mattress. “Make you feel all nice and loved.” His breath caught and he tangled his hands into Dean’s hair.

“I love you,” he breathed out softly and arched his back up as he felt Dean’s hands wrap around Castiel’s cock. “Oh fuck.” Castiel smirked widely and looked down to see his lover’s smirking face. The question was now if they were more than lovers? They had just declared their love for each other. Did that mean long distance? Did it mean that Dean would follow Castiel to California? Castiel wasn’t sure, but when Dean pressed soft kisses to his neck he didn’t out rightly care. “I love you.”

He felt Dean smile and he chuckled a little bit again before having his breath catch. The sound of the lube bottle opening was almost unmistakable. Castiel felt goose bumps sprinkle across his skin and he shivered from the sound of the clarinet. “Damn baby,” Dean breathed as he shifted to look down at Castiel. “Didn’t expect you to get goose bumps from that.” Castiel licked his lips and looked away shyly.

“This is the first time,” he mumbled and Dean ran his fingers along the inside of the other’s thigh. “That its actually meant something to me.” Castiel looked up at Dean and he saw a soft smile form on his lips.

“Me too,” he mumbled and slicked his fingers up, leaning down to press soft kisses against Castiel’s stomach, making the Novak croon and moan out for the other. A few moments later and Castiel felt Dean’s finger intruding, pressing up into him and bringing that mix of pain and pleasure along with it. He moaned softly, hands going to grasp at Dean’s shoulders, fingers digging in.

“Fuck I love with you,” he breathed and smiled idiotically. Castiel arched his back up, still not believing that he was so comfortable with saying that he loved Dean. He never thought that he would actually love someone, to want something more with a person. Although, it still didn’t change all the underlying talks that they still had to get to, but that could wait. A slight rub to his prostate and Castiel was long gone. He groaned and moved with Dean’s finger, only wincing slightly when a second finger was added.

The night continued on like this, Castiel groaning, moaning along with Dean as they moved together. It wasn’t a race like it normally was, it wasn’t just trying to get off. If Castiel had to put it in the simplest of terms it would be love. As simple as that, because they were kissing, they were pressing against each other. Castiel was facing Dean, their eyes never left one another unless they were closed from the pure bliss. Every breath that was taken was shared, and Castiel’s fingers didn’t break skin or dig deep into Dean’s back. Instead they smoothed across the skin, as if trying to remember the feel for the rest of his life. Dean would roll his hips, but he kept his pace slow, as if milking it for everything it was worth. Castiel could remember repeating over and over again what he believed to be Dean’s name, mixed with several curses and variations of ‘I love you.’

When the moment came, Castiel had never felt anything like it before. It flowed out naturally, and along with his lover. He smiled as their breaths collided, Dean’s lips smashing against his, hands tangling softly in his hair. They broke for air a second later, Castiel panting softly and moving his hands up and down Dean’s side.

“That was,” Dean spoke softly, voice low and drunk with sex.

“The best,” Castiel answered for Dean, pecking softly as he shuffled a little bit. “I mean it was just-“

“Unimaginable,” Dean finished for the other and Castiel laughed, arching his back up into the other with a warm smile.

“Exactly,” he breathed and nuzzled himself into the crook of Dean’s neck. “Fuck it was amazing.” Dean chuckled as well, shuffling to remove himself from Castiel’s embrace, causing the other to whine low in his throat.

“I’m just getting a towel for our mess,” he said and was back a second later, making Castiel smile softly.

            When the mess was cleaned, Dean and Castiel found themselves tangled in one another. Castiel was lying halfly on top of Dean, the other half pressed in a small crook of the camper wall and the bed. His head was rested against the tone chest of the rocker, and his fingers were idling running up and down his pectoral. “You have a lot of freckles,” he mumbled after a moment, fingers pressing into the small brown splotches all along his chest. “I mean, they’re like everywhere.”

“Yeah I know,” Dean mumbled before the camper door swung open at the crack of thunder. Flashes of light illuminating Sam’s drenched body.

“Never,” he breathed and climbed into the camper. “Again will I volunteer to leave so you guys can screw. I’m soaked!” Sam groaned, not even bothering to look at his brother who was naked and tangled up with Castiel. The Novak blushed softly and Dean chuckled.

“I didn’t tell you to, we were that loud anyway,” Dean said and Castiel tucked his head into the crook of Dean’s neck.

“I didn’t need to know that,” Sam trailed off as he walked into his small room, giving them the essence of privacy, even though they would be able to hear each other very easily. Dean pushed Castiel away slightly so that they could look at each other and smiled down at him.

“So back to my freckles,” he whispered and Castiel rolled his eyes, pressing a soft kiss over one of his tattoos. He never talked about it before, but Dean had several tattoos. There was a pentagram surrounded by a sun on his chest. Wrapping letters along the curve of his hip, ‘Hey Jude’, which Dean once explained was for his mother who he didn’t have any more in his life. There was a snake wrapping around his ankle, but that was all Castiel had seen, they were all so simple in the sense, but at the same time they were extremely important to Dean.

“Let’s go to bed,” Castiel mumbled and Dean nodded, settling a little bit more as the thunder cracked in the night sky.


	6. Ain't it Funny How the Night Moves?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is settling into college well, and he even made a new friend.

****_I awoke last night to the sound of thunder_  
How far off I sat and wondered  
Started humming a song from 1962  
Ain't it funny how the night moves  
When you just don't seem to have as much to lose  
Strange how the night moves  
With autumn closing in

****

            Castiel whistled softly as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. He was supposed to go to room 302 and discuss some class changes with his academic advisor. He hadn’t done so though, deciding to check out the campus. Castiel had just recently shown up and he still didn’t know the area all that well. Maybe he could find a few new friends if he checked out the coffee shop right off the corner of campus, or if he went to the bowling alley down the street. He wasn’t sure though. The young Novak felt the burning paper in his pocket, how it begged to be sent. Castiel couldn’t send it though, because he didn’t even have Dean’s address. Dean had probably long since left the Roadhouse, and he didn’t feel all that great about sending it to the bar and having the owners read it and not approve.

            He stripped himself of his jacket, getting the feeling of the note out of his mind, and decided to break for lunch. Castiel was supposed to be meeting with Charlie today, because she promised him a surprise hang out once he was all settled into his dorm. Of course, he wasn’t really all that settled in, but he had everything unpacked, so there was that. He walked towards the student union. She promised him that she would at least find the student union for him. So he walked into the open area, which was somehow already bustling with students, even though classes started just a few days ago. Castiel folded his jacket over the top of his messenger bag, and sighed a little.

            After a few minutes he was being tackled from behind. “Cassie!” She exclaimed and Castiel smiled from ear to ear. He turned to see Charlie, with her hear chopped short.

            “Oh Charlie your hair looks gorgeous!” He said and reached out to play with the little bit of curl that she had. Charlie smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

            “I decided new girlfriend new me,” she said and Castiel frowned.

            “You and Gilda didn’t work out?” He asked and she shook her head. “Oh I’m so sorry to hear that.”

            “Its fine. Dorothy and I get along amazingly,” Charlie said with a wave. She grabbed Castiel’s arms. “That’s not why I’m here, I’m supposed to be asking about you! How’s Californian life?” Castiel chuckled and looked around.

            “I wouldn’t exactly call this Californian life,” he said, Charlie rolling her eyes.

            “Oh whatever. Have you talked to Dean?” Castiel felt like he was about to throw up. He felt like he was about to just leave every piece of him.

            “No,” he said and shook his head quickly. “No I haven’t heard from Dean since I left.” Suddenly he could sense the letter in his pocket, the one that, if it was flammable, would have lit his jacket on fire by now.

            “Well I’m sure he’ll call you,” Charlie said with a warm smile, but Castiel knew that wasn’t going to happen. Castiel didn’t get a phone number till he had already moved, and Dean didn’t have a normal phone number to begin.

            “Maybe he will.”

            When he actually got to the coffee shop it was later in the day, Castiel actually deciding that school was important for a change. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and pulled a few dollars out, waiting in line so that he could get a black coffee. Charlie had decided to head home earlier than planned, making Castiel choose to see his advisor to talk about his schedule change. He licked his lips in anticipation, looking at the growing line behind him, and smiling because he seemed to just miss the afternoon rush. Castiel looked ahead in the line, peaking over the shoulders of the few people in front of him, and all he saw was blue. It was the brightest blue he had ever seen, and suddenly he was reminded of something.

            _“Your eyes are so blue, did you know that?” Dean asked softly as he ran his finger across Castiel’s cheek. He smiled softly as a blush rose to his face. “I’m serious, they’re like the ocean, but also like the sky.” Castiel rolled his eyes, moving his face to nuzzle it into the crook of Dean’s neck. He was still panting slightly, his body worn from another dive into everything that was Dean. Since they had revealed their feelings for each other it seemed like they were always in a bed. Dean always hovering over top of Castiel, or Castiel slowly riding on top of Dean. It didn’t matter anymore, any second that they could get away and to a room, they were there._

_“You’re so dorky,” Castiel mumbled under his breath, which made Dean chuckle softly. He knew what was coming, it was only a few days away now. Castiel’s room was bare, and most of his possessions had been packed away._

_“You’re the one who wears glasses,” Dean replied, making Castiel let out a breathy laugh. He moved his face from Dean’s neck, looking into those beautiful green eyes. The ones that were so enchanting that it deemed a nickname for Dean._

_“I’m going to miss you,” he said honestly, leaning forward to kiss Dean’s eyelashes. The other’s hand went to tangle in the mess of dark brown that was Castiel’s hair._

_“We made a deal though,” Dean said, before Castiel was climbing back on top of him, shoving their lips together. Castiel didn’t want to think about that. He wanted to feel Dean’s skin against him. He wanted to feel Dean’s lips on his skin, his breath mixing with Castiel’s. Castiel wanted nothing more than to stay with Dean._

“Hey, are you on Earth mate?” Someone with a thick accent asked and Castiel blinked a few times, trying to feign the tears from his eyes.

            “Yeah sorry,” he mumbled and smiled a little. “I just get lost in thought sometimes.” Castiel looked the man over, liking the appearance of him. Though he knew that it would be a while before Castiel was ready for someone other than Dean. It was going to be a very long time until he was ready for someone else.

            “I could understand that,” he said and smiled brightly at Castiel. “What can I get you?” Castiel looked at the menu, then his eyes flicked to the name tag across a black and white striped shirt.

            “Well I’d like a plain black coffee if that’s okay,” he said and finished off with a, “Thanks Balthazar.”

* * *

 

            Castiel was sorting through his dirty clothes, deciding between darks and lights, putting his whites in a completely different pile. Then he came across a dark green plaid shirt, and he smiled softly. He brought the shirt to his nose, and sniffed it lightly, getting the rich aroma that was Dean Winchester. He’d stole it on one of their last days together. They were bustling about the break room, grabbing clothes left and right, and Castiel ended up with Dean’s shirt.

            _“You’re wearing my shirt Cas, I don’t think that’s exactly hiding what we were doing well,” Dean said with a chuckle. Castiel rolled his eyes, moving to remove the plaid cloth from his body. Dean stopped him though and pulled him into an embrace. “You can keep it. Its getting too small for me anyway.”_

_“Really?” Castiel asked and Dean nodded. “I thought this was one of your favorite shirts?”_

_“It is, but like I said, it’s getting too small for me. I would have just given it to Sammy eventually,” he said and Castiel looked down, buttoning it up over his Star Wars t-shirt. Dean’s hand moved to cup Castiel’s chin, moving it so that the blue eyed man had to look at the Winchester._

_“What?” He asked softly, before there were lips being pressed against his own. Castiel’s breath caught in his throat and he moved to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him close. “I love you.” He whispered the words in between kisses, turning into breathy sighs._

Castiel rubbed at his eyes a little before folding the shirt up. There was no way he was going to wash that shirt, not when it smelt like the man that he left behind. He slipped it under his mattress, where it would no doubt lose its scent eventually. That was when he would clean it, but not right now. There was knock at his door and Castiel looked towards his alarm clock. That was odd, he wasn’t expecting company till around six. It was only four thirty. So he stood up, swept his hands across his pants, and walked over to the door. The blue eyes of Castiel grew wide as he saw who it was. “Balthazar?” He said with a raised brow. The two had become acquainted over the past few times Castiel had gone to the coffee shop, and he wasn’t expecting Balthazar to pick him up for their date till it was six.

            “I know that it’s early, but I just couldn’t help myself. I’m so excited for this,” he said and walked into the room. Castiel nodded and he closed the door behind the other man.

            “It’s fine I understand,” he said, grabbing a basket full of clothes. “I was just sorting my laundry. Mind accompanying me to the laundry mat?” Castiel looked at Balthazar and the other smirked.

            “I don’t mind at all,” he said and Castiel smirked, moving to grab his keys and his wallet.

            “I’m ready for my date. I was just passing the time. So once I put a load in we can go to wherever you’re taking me.” Balthazar nodded and they headed out, Castiel’s clothes in tow.

            When they were seated in Balthazar’s car and Castiel had given him directions to the laundry mat, Castiel had settled back into his seat. He sighed, blinking and looking out the window as the radio played slowly in the background. Balthazar didn’t talk much as they drove, and Castiel was okay with that. He wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to make conversation. Not when the only thing that was on his mind was someone he wasn’t going to see again. When a clarinet noise slipped into Castiel’s ears he frowned deeply. It, it was the song that Dean and he had listened to in the camper. It was the song that Castiel could never really get out of his head. A moment later and he felt tears pricking his eyes. He rubbed at his face, and that was when Balthazar spoke.

            “Something wrong Cassie?” He asked and Castiel chuckled a little, wiping tears away.

            “No, no I’m fine,” he mumbled, looking over at the man who called him by what everyone but Dean called him. “I just…. This song is special to me.” Castiel shook his head and looked out the window. “As silly as that sounds.”

            Balthazar shook his head. “It’s not silly,” he said, his hand reaching across the seat to tangle with Castiel. “It’s cute, just like you are.” Castiel felt his cheeks burn, and he squinted his eyes up at the sky.

            “Looks like it’s going to rain,” he said and Balthazar shrugged his shoulders.

            “If it does then it does, nothing special.” Castiel frowned. The rain was very special, it was the thunder and the rain that reminded him of the camper. Of the droplets hitting that little metal beauty. The sounds of Dean’s breathing next to his own. It was the most important thing to Castiel right now. He sighed and looked over to Balthazar.

            “Do you happen to like Bob Seger?” He asked and Balthazar chuckled. Castiel raised a brow and tilted his head to the side.

            “That old guy?” He asked and shook his head. “Not on my life.” Castiel nodded and he looked back towards the window.

            “I used to have a friend that would only play rock music, Seger being one of them,” he said softly and Balthazar chuckled again, making Castiel wonder how something could be so funny.

            “Well if you say used to you must not be a fan either,” he said, making the air in the car that much more tense. Castiel enjoyed rock music, he felt that it was freeing in a sense.

* * *

 

            Castiel yawned as he rubbed at his eyes. He was shivering lightly from the crisp morning air and he wanted nothing more than to curl back up in bed and fall back asleep. He couldn’t though. Charlie said she was coming to visit, and said she would be arriving early Monday morning. Castiel hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, Balthazar having stayed over. They didn’t get intimate or have sex, because whenever Castiel even got close to the other he just had flashes of Dean. He couldn’t handle it right now, even though it was almost winter.

            Suddenly, there was a nice Chevy Nova pulling up beside him, the window rolling down and red hair slipping out for some fresh air. Castiel felt the heat hit his skin and he smiled. “Why the hell aren’t you wearing a jacket?” She asked and shivered a little, rubbing her arms. “It’s freezing.” Castiel chuckled and walked over to Charlie, smiling at her.

            “I thought you were gonna be here a lot sooner than you were,” he said and she rolled her eyes. “Come on, go park and then I’ll be up in my apartment. I’m number three.”

            “Get in the car,” she said before Castiel could finish his statement. “I got a jacket for you, so get in.” Castiel raised a brow, but he climbed into the back seat of the car, slipping a sweatshirt over his chest. Charlie rolled the window back up and Dorothy smiled at Castiel, adjusting the mirror a little.

            “Where are we going Charles?” She asked and Charlie laughed.

            “Just find a field or something. Let’s watch the sun rise,” she said and Gilda nodded, taking the car out of park and revving the engine. Castiel slipped his seat belt on, the car filling up with warm air and rock music. He smiled, he’d missed something as simple as the music that Dean listened to.

            When they got to the field they exited the car, the morning dew getting Castiel’s sneakers damp. He didn’t care though, because after a little bit they were on the hood of the Nova. Dorothy was messing around with clothes in the trunk, and Charlie was lying next to Castiel. The sun was just breaching the sky with warm pink and orange colors.

            “So why haven’t you talked to Dean?” Charlie asked, making Castiel sigh. “He’s been asking about you.”

            “I bet,” he said and looked over to see Charlie looking at him seriously. “It’s not that simple.”

            “Yes it is,” she said and nudged his shoulder. “Just give him a call.” Castiel shook his head.

            “I can’t,” he said and Charlie raised a brow.  
            “Why the hell not?” She asked. Castiel sat up a little, pulling his legs toward himself.

            “Cause he’s not here, and I can’t just call him whenever I want to. It’s not like he has an actual number that he’ll always be around.” Charlie looked down, but she nodded.

            “I get that,” she said and bumped shoulders with Castiel. “Write him a letter.” Castiel thought gor a moment, that wouldn’t actually be a bad thing. He could tell Dean about what he was doing, and how much he missed him.

            “I might do that,” he said and saw the sun rising. “God this is beautiful. I can’t believe I never thought about doing this.” Charlie smiled and nodded.

            “It is, Dorothy and I do it all the time,” Charlie said as Dorothy came around, sitting towards the front of the hood.

            “I should’ve made Dean do it with me a few times,” Castiel said and chuckled, laying back down onto the windshield. “Ain’t it funny how the night moves?” He mumbled softly to himself, trying to calm himself from even saying Dean’s name.


End file.
